Odalisque, Traduction
by Senja-san
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki est intelligente, brillante et éternellement célibataire. Elle se retrouve plongée dans un tourbillon de fusion, de jalousies, de trahisons, avec un vil collègue roux pourtant incroyablement sexy. Elle se demande si elle en sortira indemne..
1. Prologue

_**Odalisque**_

Prologue

Rukia Kuchiki fixa d'un regard dur les minuscules mots sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Son aversion pour ces petites lettres semblait pour le moment insurmontable. Ses doigts serraient les bords de son siège et ses lèvres affichaient une expression sévère, imperceptible. Son regard était aiguisé et elle sentait ses dents s'écraser les unes contre les autres d'une manière lugubre.

Elle refusait de faire cela. Elle allait appeler Momo et lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, et qu'elle n'avait certainement pas _besoin_ de faire cela, comme Momo l'avait déclaré plus tôt. Elle était Rukia Kuchiki; sa vie n'exigeait pas de mesures aussi désespérées.

Et encore.

Elle ne pouvait honnêtement croire qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner dans cela. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais laissé quiconque lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était avocate, nom de Dieu ! Elle passait son temps à donner des ordres autour d'elle, mais elle ne laissait au grand jamais les autres lui retourner la faveur. Elle serra encore plus ses dents en détournant son regard en ronchonnant. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l'écran illuminé.

C'était _humiliant_.

_Bon, _pensa-t-elle avec colère, _je vais le commencer doucement, pas besoin de se presser. J'ai tout mon temps. Je vais les faire une par une, c'est le mieux. Je dois juste le faire maintenant. _

Elle ramena ses grands iris violets vers l'écran et lut la première ligne.

_**Quelle est votre profession ?**_

_Ok, _se dit-elle avec amertume, _ça c'est facile. _

Ses doigts se déplaçaient rapidement sur son clavier et elle tapa légèrement 'Avocat d'entreprise'. Elle les prononça à haute voix en même temps que les mots apparaissaient sur l'écran. Elle enleva ses poignets de la tablette de son bureau et accorda une pause à sa tête.

Elle avait décidé…que _c'était_ humiliant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ce questionnaire - si on pouvait appeler ça un questionnaire, c'était plus un jeu d'esprit pénible pour femmes célibataires. Un piège, voilà ce dont il s'agissait, afin qu'elle se sente - elle ou n'importe quelle autre femme - inachevée sans un homme dans sa vie.

Rukia haussa les épaules et passa à la question suivante.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire quand vous ne travaillez pas ?**_

-Absolument rien. Lâcha-t-elle avec dépit.

Certes, c'était probablement à moitié vrai. Elle ne travaillait pas _tout le temps_, mais suffisamment pour faire _croire _aux autres qu'elle travaillait. Elle n'était pas vraiment une accro au boulot. Elle s'assurait toujours de ne jamais faire plus de soixante-cinq heures de travail par semaine. Les dimanches étaient ses jours de repos, et elle allait au cinéma certains vendredis soirs. Il y avait souvent des fêtes de bureau, des spectacles de bienfaisance, et d'élégants bals où elle avait toujours le temps de bavarder avec le prochain pauvre gars conquis par son entreprise en constante expansion. Alors oui, elle _avait_ une vie sociale, pas énorme, pour sûr, mais elle en avait une.

_**Combien avez-vous d'amis ?**_

-Un seul. Grogna Rukia en l'écrivant.

Elle se réprimanda avec colère d' aller à la question suivante sans faire de pause, mais elle se contenta de grommeler et continua.

Oui, elle avait un ami. Momo Hinamori, son amie depuis qu'elles avaient été diplômées de l'université et qu'elles travaillaient pour la même entreprise. Elles allaient courir ensemble tous les dimanches matins à huit heures - c'était un fait acquis. Rukia avait invité Momo à courir tous les matins mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Apparemment, cinq heures du matin était trop tôt pour que Momo envisage l'idée même de se lever.

Alors oui, elle avait une amie, sans omettre qu'elle avait de nombreuses connaissances, elle connaissait beaucoup de personnes au travail et en ville. L'homme qui s'occupait de l'entretien de ses vêtements, par exemple, s'appelait Peter, et elle le voyait chaque semaine. Il connaissait son nom, son visage, et n'avait jamais abîmé un seul de ses tailleurs.

Mais de vrais amis, des amis honnêtes…elle n'en avait qu'un.

Rukia regarda sur le côté de son ordinateur et saisit son verre de vin. Le verre était au moins aux trois-quarts plein, mais elle le descendit en trois gorgées. La question suivante lui fit lancer des regards noirs de colère.

_**Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien êtes-vous satisfait de votre vie quotidienne ?**_

-En ce moment, répondit-elle méchamment au vide qui l'entourait, zéro.

Rukia remua le vin dans son verre et fit la moue. Elle marmonna et repoussa sa chaise en arrière en se levant. Le soudain afflux de sang dans sa tête la fit légèrement chanceler, mais elle parvint tout de même à la cuisine. Elle atteignit la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait laissée sur le comptoir et se servit un autre verre. Une goutte de vin coula du bord et elle l'essuya aussitôt.

Honnêtement, remplir ce truc la déprimait plus que cela ne le devrait. C'était juste un portrait merdique, qui ne possédait ni griffes, ni crocs, ni un tout autre porteur d'un microbe transmetteur de maladie. C'était un simple questionnaire sur un simple site de rencontres.

Elle leva le verre à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées, se rappelant qu'elle devait y aller avec modération en ce qui concernait l'alcool. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de récolter le reste de vin et émit un claquement de langue satisfait. Puis elle lança un regard aigre à son ordinateur et profita de l'occasion pour se verser plus de vin dans son verre de cristal.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Momo l'avait convaincue à faire un truc pareil. De toutes les choses dans lesquelles elle avait entraînée Rukia, celle-ci était de loin la pire.

Rukia laissa échapper un grognement audible et plissa son nez.

-Allez, Rukia, imita-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée, c'est juste un petit test. Tu seras pas forcément obligée de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. Essaye juste, ça va pas te tuer!

Rukia maugréa et ramena son verre - sa bouteille - à son ordinateur. Elle ne devrait pas en vouloir autant à Momo, celle-ci voulait juste l'aider, après tout. Mais, franchement, Rukia n'était pas à ce point un cas désespéré. Elle avait déjà eu des sorties galantes dans le passé, et elle pouvait en avoir autant qu'elle le voudrait. Elle n'avait sûrement _pas_ besoin d'employer les services d'un site de rencontres pour avoir un rendez-vous…ou s'envoyer en l'air.

Elle l'avait dit à Momo d'innombrables fois durant les deux semaines précédentes - ce fut le moment où son plan infâme avait germé dans son esprit - mais Momo n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce que Rukia avait dit. Ce n'était pas comme si Momo n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter: si ses calculs étaient formels, Rukia n'avait pas eu de _vrai_ rencard depuis qu'elle avait près de vingt-six ans.

-Ça fait que deux ans. Marmonna Rukia en se rasseyant devant son ordinateur frustrant. Que deux ans. Je suis encore jeune. Je suis jolie.

C'était à ce moment-là que Momo lui avait fait LA discussion.

La conversation n'avait rien de sexuel. Rukia en savait long sur le sujet- même si cela datait un peu- donc non. C'était plutôt une discussion sibylline.

_Rukia ralentit un petit peu pour laisser Momo reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait si bien dans le confort instable de ses baskets. De la transpiration coulait au bas de son dos et sur ses tempes, mais elle ne l'essuya pas. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval serrée, et son corps était confortablement ajusté dans son short étroit et sa chemise ondoyante. Elle savourait la manière dont son corps se sentait après avoir couru pendant un moment. Ses jambes la picotaient et sa tête était légère d'euphorie. En fait, courir était l'une des choses qui lui donnaient le sentiment de se sentir complètement heureuse. Elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec les endorphines ou quelque chose du genre, mais elle n'y attacha pas davantage d'attention. Elle aimait combien elle se sentait légère et rapide quand elle courait. Elle se sentait indomptable. _

_Momo, bien sûr, était à la traîne derrière elle. Elle avait veillé tard la nuit précédente et ne se déplaçait pas aussi rapidement que Rukia. _

_Un couple en survêtements les dépassa - Rukia contemplait le ciel bleu clair et Momo était penchée et respirait péniblement à ses côtés. Les coureurs étaient un homme et une femme portant le même accoutrement. Short bleu et haut noir - très chic, si on considérait le fait qu'il était neuf heures du matin. _

_Momo avait dû les voir passer puisque, à peine une seconde après, elle avait attrapé le poignet de Rukia et l'avait fortement tiraillé. _

_-Il était carrément en train de te mater ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un rire idiot et un hoquet. _

_Rukia jeta un regard courroucé à Momo et secoua la tête:_

_-J'en doute, il était pas avec sa copine ? _

_L'autre regarda le couple par-dessus son épaule et vit leur derrières assortis tourner dans le virage. _

_Momo émit un petit marmonnement et regarda Rukia:_

_-Ça veut pas dire qu'il peut pas te regarder. _

_-Au contraire !_

_-C'est quoi le proverbe? Songea Momo. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà commandé que tu ne peux pas regarder le menu ?"_

_Rukia frappa Momo dans les côtes. _

_-Je doute vraiment que ce soit un vrai proverbe. _

_Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. _

_-Et puis, n'est-ce pas ce que dit un engagement ? Rester avec une personne et ne pas regarder les autres ? Je veux dire, regarde, ils portent les mêmes joggings, y'a pas plus 'en couple' que _ça_. _

_-Ah… Soupira Momo. _

_Elle sortit trois dollars de sa poche arrière et se dirigea vers le vendeur de snacks qui leur fournissait habituellement de l'eau. Il y avait dans ce parc beaucoup d'étals, il était donc normal de voir des vendeurs, des escrocs, des promeneurs de chiens, des coureurs, des gamins, et des cyclistes croisant le même sentier. Ce vendeur-là était au même endroit depuis qu'elles venaient courir ici. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour avoir en permanence deux bouteilles d'eau glacée qui les attendaient en contrepartie de leurs trois dollars. _

_Le soleil cognait dans leur dos et Momo chantonnait presque quand l'homme lui tendit leur bouteilles. Elle passa d'abord le plastique froid sur son visage, puis dans son cou, pendant que Rukia ouvrait la sienne et en but une gorgée. Une autre paire de coureurs passèrent devant elle s- cette fois il s'agissait de deux hommes - et ils envoyèrent tous deux des regards appuyés - ainsi que quelques sifflements - dans leur direction. _

_Momo se retourna, sourit et les salua. Rukia grogna et les regarda en leur faisant un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner. _

_Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, une Momo agacée envoya un coup de poing dans le bras de Rukia et elle gloussa de douleur. _

_-C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle vivement en frottant de ses doigts l'endroit touché. _

_-Dis donc, Rukia ! S'exclama Momo en fronçant les sourcils. Tu aurais au moins pu leur dire bonjour !_

_-J'aurais pu, lâcha Rukia, mais je l'ai pas fait. _

_-Franchement, râla Momo, des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'es un cas désespéré ! _

_-Je ne le suis pas. Dit Rukia en reprenant leur marche calme et relaxante._

_Elle voulait courir à nouveau, mais savait que Momo allait perdre connaissance si elle devait encore se mettre à accélérer._

_-C'est juste que je n'aime pas être fixée, sifflée ou touchée par n'importe quel gars qui pense que je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande sans cervelle. _

_Momo soupira et secoua la tête. _

_-Rukia, sérieux, si tu continues à parler comme ça, tu vas finir comme…_

_Elle se tut et haussa les épaules de manière théâtrale. Rukia lui envoya une œillade rapide._

_-Comme quoi ? Je vais finir comment ?_

_Son intonation était catégorique et dangereux, comme celui qu'elle utilisait pour convaincre ses clients. _

_Momo se tourna vers Rukia et la fixa avec des yeux horrifiés et éloquents. Elle humecta ses lèvres puis murmura avec difficulté:_

_-Une _femme à chats_. _

_Le visage de Rukia se figea._

_-Une quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement._

_Momo roula théâtralement les yeux._

_-Voyons, Rukia, tu regardes jamais de films ?_

_-Des vieux._

_-Une femme à chats ! Une femme folle à chats !_

_Elle agita ses mains devant le visage de Rukia comme si elle essayait de faire ressurgir un souvenir enfoui depuis longtemps. Rukia la regarda sans comprendre._

_-Tu sais, la femme qui n'a jamais pu se trouver un homme - ou du moins en attirer un - et, à la place, elle achète des centaines de chats pour compenser la solitude qu'elle ressent. Elle pue tout le temps le chat et a toujours des poils de chat sur _toutes _ses fringues._

_Momo fit un bond face à son amie et se tourna, de sorte à marcher à reculons. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine de Rukia et la fixa._

_-Toi, jeune femme, tu vas finir par devenir une folle à chats si tu ne commences pas à payer sérieusement attention aux individus du sexe opposé !_

_Elle haussa les épaules et soupira._

_-Ou tu peux payer attention aux personnes du même sexe et vivre heureuse toute ta vie comme _tu _le fais en ce moment, mais tu as vraiment intérêt à ce que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, mademoiselle. _

_-Mords-moi. Murmura Rukia d'un ton aigre en finissant sa bouteille d'eau et la jetant dans une poubelle. _

_-Non merci. _

_Momo haussa les épaules puis sourit et montra du doigt quelques coureurs masculins les approchant._

_-Mais tu peux leur demander, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de t'aider !_

_Rukia attrapa la bouteille d'eau de Momo et jeta le liquide froid au visage de son amie. Momo cria d'horreur mais Rukia éclata de rire. Elle tourna les talons et fuit son amie en colère, sachant parfaitement que Momo ne serait pas capable de l'attraper. _

Inutile de préciser que Momo avait ressorti la leçon de 'la femme à chats' chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, parlaient au téléphone, ou déjeunaient ensemble. Elle reprochait à Rukia de ne pas être capable de trouver l'homme qu'il lui fallait et Rukia rétorquait qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Momo avait éclaté de rire et lui avait demandé quand elle avait fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Rukia avait roulé les yeux et demandé si un vibromasseur comptait. Momo lui avait envoyé un morceau de crevette au visage et avait secoué négativement la tête.

Ces derniers temps, Momo avait tout essayé pour trouver un homme à Rukia. Elle avait lu chaque jour l'horoscope de Rukia, lui avait fait passer les adresses mail de certains de ses amis masculins respectables, et avait même organisé des rencontres 'accidentelles' avec des connaissances masculines pendant leur jogging dominical ou leur déjeuners en semaine. Rukia avait ignoré et/ou remballé chacune de ses tentatives. Pour être honnête, Rukia ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Momo s'acharnait autant à lui trouver un homme respectable. Quand la raison du '_quand as-tu fait l'amour pour la dernière fois_' ne fonctionna plus, Rukia força Momo à avouer '_Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse!_'.

Étrangement, tout cela avait commencé quelques semaines seulement après que Momo ait commencé à être _heureuse_ avec Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

Deux semaines après leur conversation au sujet de chats, Momo avait annoncé à Rukia qu'elle avait inscrit Rukia à un site de rencontres. Apparemment, Rukia n'avait que trois choix: speed dating, rencard aveugle - les candidats eux-mêmes seraient choisis pas les amis les plus _proches_ de Rukia - ou rendez-vous en ligne.

Après avoir essayé pendant des heures de faire changer Momo d'avis, elle avait finalement approuvé le rendez-vous en ligne. Rukia avait décidé que c'était au moins le plus sûr et le moins humiliant des deux autres.

Voilà où elle en était, à remplir un questionnaire pour un site de rencontres. Rukia tapota de ses doigts les bords de son verre de vin et écouta le délicat tintement que cela produisit. Elle bougea un peu sa souris et vit son économiseur d'écran avec des lapins disparaître. Le questionnaire reparut et elle lança de nouveau un regard noir à l'insultante chose.

_**Avec quel genre de personnes pensez-vous être compatible ?**_

Rukia sentit un de ses vaisseaux sanguins du front battre d'agacement. Sa mâchoire était serrée et elle empoignait sa souris avec une telle force qu'elle l'entendit se craqueler. Elle se leva de sa chaise, furieuse, et se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe en tapant du pied. Sa prise était ferme tandis qu'elle composait le numéro de sa meilleure amie et, dans son esprit, elle songeait à tous les jurons qu'elle pourrait caser dans la première phrase de leur discussion.

Cela prit trois sonneries pour qu'on réponde au téléphone et, pendant ce temps, Rukia s'était encore plus énervée - si c'était possible.

Pourtant, la personne au bout du fil n'était pas son amie bienveillante et sur-enjouée, mais le petit-ami de Momo. Il répondit grossièrement d'une voix rauque et grinçante, et Rukia le rembarra comme un chat qu'on privait de sa queue.

-Tôshiro. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle était suffisamment habituée à l'entendre répondre au téléphone pour s'embarrasser de politesses avec lui.

-Momo, téléphone. _Maintenant_.

Il ne lui dit rien de plus, Rukia entendit simplement le bruissement des draps et Tôshiro râler à propos de son amie 'considérablement psychotique'. Rukia se nota mentalement de lui en mettre une pour cela, mais trouva que cette définition lui allait étrangement à merveille.

Il y eut un bâillement à l'autre bout du fil et une Momo de mauvais poil lui répondit:

-Rukia ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Rukia jeta une œillade à son horloge et grimaça.

-Deux heures dix-sept. Répondit-elle rapidement puis en s'affalant dans sa chaise, sa voix s'affermissant. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question, Momo.

Elle se tut et se redressa pour lire les mots minuscules sur son écran.

-Avec quel genre de personne penses-tu que je sois compatible ?

Il y eut un silence avant qu'une voix derrière Momo ne réponde:

-Des personnes givrées.

-Dis à Tôshiro que je l'ai entendu. Siffla Rukia. Alors ? Tu le sais, Momo, j'espère ? Parce que moi je sais pas !

-Attends… marmonna son amie. Rukia…Tu fais ce questionnaire…_maintenant _?

-Oui, répondit-elle. À quel autre moment je pouvais le faire ? Je suis trop occupée la journée !

-Rukia…

Elle entendit Momo s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi _tu_ peux pas répondre à cette question ? Je veux dire, c'est censé _te _brancher avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-C'est _toi_ qui m'a obligé à le faire ! Accusa Rukia en désignant une personne invisible du doigt. Pourquoi c'est pas _toi_ qui répondrait ?

-Ben, je sais pas, peut-être parce que je pourrais _délibérément_ marquer n'importe quoi et te brancher avec un mec dégueu' de quarante balais qui vit chez sa mère. Énonça Momo en bâillant de nouveau. Rukia, sérieux, je suis crevée, j'ai besoin de dormir, et je sais que toi aussi tu te lèves très tôt.

-Je prendrais un café supplémentaire. Déclara-t-elle rapidement en grinçant des dents. Honnêtement, Momo, ces questions sont ridicules ! Elle positionna le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et scruta son ordinateur. Comment je suis censée savoir avec qui je suis compatible ? C'est pas ce que le questionnaire est censé me révéler ?

-Il te f-faut remplir ce q-questionnaire pour qu'il te t-trouve quelqu'un qui te r-ressemble. Répondit-elle lentement, entrecoupant sa phrase de perpétuels bâillements. Bon, _toi_, tu vas au lit. Je t'aiderai à le faire plus tard.

-Ok, j'ai compris, lâcha Rukia, laisse-_moi_ souffrir toute seule !

-T'as qu'à aller au lit. Fit remarquer Momo. Laisse la souffrance finir avec le sommeil. Allez, Rukia… Va te reposer et hurle-moi dessus demain.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça. Railla Rukia en raccrochant et en le plaquant sur son bureau.

L'ordinateur se moquait d'elle. Rukia se contenta de montrer les dents avant de l'éteindre et finir son vin. Elle se réveillerait avec une satanée migraine le lendemain, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être que si, elle buvait suffisamment ce soir, elle oublierait ce stupide questionnaire.

Rukia repoussa sa bouteille, son verre, et son ordinateur et se leva maladroitement de sa chaise. Elle tituba jusqu'à sa chambre et s'avachit sur son lit excessivement duveteux.

Elle émit un grognement et se trémoussa jusqu'à ses oreillers. Pour qui se prenait Momo pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme dans sa vie ? Elle n'avait accroché que Tôshiro récemment - bien que cela lui semblait une éternité - et elle était même plus âgée que Rukia ! Avoir vingt-six ans ne signifiait pas être un cas désespéré, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rencard depuis un moment - deux ans - que c'était sans espoir, loin de là… La vie devait juste la satisfaire au moment opportun. Elle ne devait pas changer pour quoi que ce soit… la vie devait changer pour elle.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, Rukia Kuchiki s'écroula d'un sommeil agité.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Odalisque**_

**Chapitre 1**

-Putain ! Cria Rukia - au grand dam des autres passagers du métro - en continuant de chercher frénétiquement son téléphone portable à l'intérieur de son sac à main largement ouvert. Nom de Dieu, fait chier ! Hurlait-elle à moitié alors que ses doigts effleuraient tout sauf son cher portable. Marmonnant avec colère, elle rejeta son sac sur ses genoux et commença à y fouiller sérieusement, se mettant à chercher avec ses deux mains.

Après cinq minutes d'une recherche relativement désespérée, Rukia conclut finalement qu'elle avait laissé son portable chez elle. Elle jura intérieurement sur son étourderie et imagina avec mauvaise humeur l'endroit où elle trouverait la satanée chose quand elle retournerait à son appartement. Il reposait probablement sur son lit, ou sur sa commode, voire même sur sa cuisinière.

Elle grogna de colère et s'effondra dans son siège sale. Elle se tortilla pendant un moment avant de trouver un endroit un peu plus tolérable et durcit fermement son regard.

Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée, elle le savait depuis le moment où elle s'était réveillée. Rukia grogna à cette pensée précise et jura pour avoir bu autant de vin la nuit dernière. Elle aurait dû deviner que ça lui donnerait une migraine de la taille du Monument Washington à son réveil. Mais non, elle avait décidé que ça irait et avait descendu la bouteille comme s'il s'agissait d'eau, et elle allait être dans le coaltar pendant au moins une semaine.

Le wagon de métro s'arrêta de nouveau et elle regarda sans le voir les portes s'ouvrir et se fermer. Davantage de monde entra et elle fit la grimace quand les fonctions corporelles d'un certain passager commencèrent à empester le wagon entier. Pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois ce matin, Rukia jura intérieurement et se frotta les tempes en silence mais avec vigueur.

Son arrêt était le suivant et elle fut plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir sortir du wagon le plus vite possible.

Ses pas étaient rapides, mais pas effrénés pour autant quand elle grimpa rapidement les marches de la station, glissa sa carte dans l'appareil automatique, et respira l'air frais du ciel clair et ensoleillé de cette matinée.

Elle attarda son regard vers le ciel pendant un moment et tourna la tête. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle contempla la monstruosité qu'était le bâtiment principal de la _Gotei Corporation. _C'était son lieu de travail, sa deuxième maison, et sa vie. Ses yeux vifs regardèrent lentement le rez-de-chaussée et elle commença à compter vers le haut. Elle eut un sourire narquois quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au dix-septième étage. Ses pupilles glissèrent au coin de l'étage et elle soupira en pensant à son bureau.

Cela lui avait pris la majeure partie de sa vie de jeune adulte pour mériter ce bureau. C'était le rêve d'obtenir ce bureau qui lui avait fait suivre tous les cours accélérés de son lycée. C'était l'idée de ce bureau qui l'avait forcée à rester dans sa chambre d'internat pendant l'université et à étudier toutes les nuits pour des examens qu'elle s'obligeait à réussir avec brio. Ses années d'étude de droit lui avaient donné ce bureau. Sa persistance et sa détermination obstinée pour être la meilleure lui avaient valu sa place à la _Gotei Corporation_. Ses longues heures passées au bureau et son perfectionnisme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait l'avaient propulsée en haut de l'échelle.

Elle était maintenant la conseillère officielle juridique derrière presque chaque décision que la _Gotei Corporation_ faisait avec ses associés, ses rivaux, et ses employés. Elle possédait ce bureau en coin tant désiré à l'âge de seulement vingt-six ans.

C'était sans précédent dans le monde juridique comme dans le monde des entreprises. Elle était presque une enfant ou, du moins, c'était ce que ses concurrents cyniques disaient en la voyant. Cela avait du vrai, d'un côté : elle _était_ vraiment jeune et elle était un peu _moins_ expérimentée que beaucoup de ses collègues plus âgés, en ce qui concernait les pratiques usuelles des affaires. La plupart des gens reconnaissait immédiatement ces choses-là comme étant ses faiblesses.

C'était, bien sûr, avant qu'ils ne la rencontrent.

Rukia Kuchiki n'était pas 'juste intelligente'. Elle était _très_ intelligente. On ne pouvait pas être élevée comme la sœur du magnat des affaires, Byakuya Kuchiki, et ne pas être intelligente. Dès le moment où elle faisait face à un client, lui serrait la main, et commençait à lui parler, tous les espoirs de ce dernier étaient ruinés. Elle était impitoyable quand il s'agissait de faire son travail. Elle attaquait sans pitié et laissait généralement ses victimes se tortiller au sol, essayant de respirer. Elle était un assassin en ce qui concernait sa profession juridique - elle ne prenait jamais les choses à la légère, elle prenait toujours en compte les moindres détails, et elle n'avait _jamais_ négligé quoi que ce soit.

Rukia se sourit à elle-même en continuant de fixer son bureau. Elle passait peut-être pour une idiote, à rester debout au milieu de la rue, à fixer un immeuble, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle adorait contempler son bureau, elle avait largement mérité le droit de le regarder.

Quelqu'un passa rapidement devant elle et heurta son épaule, faisant sortir Rukia de sa rêverie. Elle leva son poignet à la hauteur de son visage et regarda l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait assez de temps pour prendre une tasse de café avant d'arriver au bureau à l'heure habituelle - sept heures du matin.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son porte-documents et entama une marche rapide vers le café près de son boulot. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol et elle sourit légèrement quand quelques hommes lui envoyèrent des regards appuyés. Elle haussa un sourcil en les ignorant délibérément. Franchement, c'était pas sa faute si elle avait l'air sublime dans son tailleur.

Elle entra dans le café, qui était affectueusement surnommé _Les Grains de Fraîcheur_, et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir qui faisait face à l'entrée. Derrière la caisse se tenait un adolescent boutonneux qui semblait à peine assez âgé pour conduire. Il était debout, les coudes sur le comptoir, sa tête retenue par ses deux mains. Rukia crut même l'entendre ronfler.

Le son de ses chaussures le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il lui demanda mollement ce qu'elle voulait boire.

-Du café. Lui répondit-elle sèchement et il hocha la tête.

Cela lui prit cinq minutes pour lui faire sa boisson, ce que Rukia trouva particulièrement ridicule, vu qu'elle avait simplement commandé un café basique. Quand il fallut ajouter quelques pièces de pourboire, Rukia se contenta de rentrer sa monnaie dans son portefeuille et leva le nez vers le gamin ahuri. Il lui envoya une œillade mécontente mais Rukia lui en lança une qui aurait gelé le sang même de Satan. Elle délaissa le jeune homme effrayé sans un autre regard.

Rukia sirotait son café tout en contournant les bâtiments l'empêchant de se rendre à la _Gotei Corporation_. Le liquide noir et chaud se répandait sur sa langue tandis qu'elle le buvait aussi lentement qu'elle le pouvai. Elle savait que sa migraine de ce matin ne ferait qu'empirer tout au long de sa journée - sans omettre que son manque de sommeil était aussi un problème - mais elle n'était pas découragée. Certes, aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée, mais elle y ferait face.

Pourtant, l'humeur de Rukia se dégrada dès l'instant où elle songea à ce dans quoi Momo l'avait embarqué la nuit dernière. En théorie, Momo était la cause de cette prise de tête terrible. Rukia eut un grand sourire en songeant comment elle pouvait oser accuser Momo de sa mauvaise humeur.

Ce maudit questionnaire était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, avait rongé son esprit pendant son jogging, et avait occupé son cerveau pendant qu'elle se préparait pour le travail.

Elle contempla de nouveau le bâtiment de la _Gotei Corporation_ et se demanda si c'était _ça_ la raison pour laquelle Momo avait plongé dans ce délire de 'trouver un homme pour Rukia'.

Du moins, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour elle, mais c'était une question de la plus haute importance pour Momo. Rukia ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son amie faisait autant de raffut sur la question. Rukia n'avait jamais été du genre très sociable, ce en partie grâce à son frère aîné, Byakuya. Son frère s'était toujours assuré que les garçons intéressés par Rukia quand elle était adolescente en soient promptement dissuadés - que ce soit par refus catégorique ou effrayante intimidation. Il était inutile de dire qu'avoir un grand frère comme lui l'avait rendue beaucoup moins populaire auprès des garçons de sa classe.

Quand elle fut admise à l'université, elle avait continué dans le même credo de rendez-vous modérés : elle était sortie avec quelques garçons ici et là, mais rien de bien sérieux. La plupart de ceux qui lui montraient de l'intérêt furent recalés pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle étudiait. L'université n'était pas une période de sociabilité pour Rukia, mais elle l'avait été pour sa camarade de chambre, Momo Hinamori. Elle avait - une fois de plus - son frère - et ses attentes ridicules - pour l'en garantir.

Rukia prit une autre gorgée de café et grimaça en sentant sa gorge brûler. Maintenant, elle avait grandi, elle était une avocate montante dans le monde des affaires, et presque toujours célibataire. Alors que tout allait en sa faveur quand elle assistait aux soirées d'entreprises, dîners et déjeuners, cela semblait toujours ennuyer son amie. Momo avait essayé sans relâche de trouver un homme pour elle à son bureau, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tôshiro, mais Rukia avait catégoriquement refusé la proposition. Elle avait fait remarquer à Momo que tous ses collègues étaient soit trop jeunes - ceux qui faisaient passer les messages - soit trop incultes - encore des 'pigeons voyageurs' - soit trop âgés, soit trop prétentieux, ou trop cyniques.

Et pas _cyniques_ dans le bon sens du terme non plus.

De plus, elle connaissait le genre de femmes avec lesquelles la plupart de ses collègues masculins aimaient sortir - ou tout du moins coucher. Elles avaient généralement un faible QI, une poitrine imposante et des cheveux blonds. Rien de ce qui la décrivait.

Mais, honnêtement, Rukia ne voyait toujours pas le besoin pour Momo de l'inscrire sur un site de rencontres. Cette mesure était prématurée d'au moins dix ans.

Bon, d'accord, si les choses continuaient ainsi…peut-être cinq ans.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise. Depuis que Momo avait trouvé son 'âme sœur', Tôshiro, il y avait environ six mois, elle se démenait pour essayer de trouver le même à Rukia. Qui lui avait sans cesse répété que cela n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle pouvait - si elle le souhaitait - se trouver un partenaire parfaitement convenable. Momo, cependant, avait refusé et avait aussitôt commencé à faire la liste de tous les petits-amis qu'avait eus Rukia depuis huit ans qu'elles se connaissaient.

Elle les avait comptés à l'aide de ses deux seules mains.

Pourtant, Rukia n'en avait cure. Elle combattrait Momo jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus une once de souffle dans son corps.

Rukia continuait de marcher, bien qu'elle soit dans une sorte de transe. Ses pieds semblaient indépendants de son cerveau pendant qu'elle se traînait à son bureau, et elle jura intérieurement contre elle-même de s'être levée et d'avoir couru plutôt que d'être restée et se rendormir. Son esprit exténué était juste trop préoccupé à s'inquiéter de Momo et ses plans affreux pour faire attention au reste. Elle priait seulement pour qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas une journée trop chargée. Elle pouvait faire face aux mauvaises journées, mais pas à celles surchargées.

Rukia tendit le cou et commença une fois de plus à compter les étages. Elle était presque au dix-septième quand quelque chose la percuta de manière inattendue.

Rukia laissa échapper un grand cri quand du café chaud se répandit sur sa chemise de soie blanche et son blazer bleu marine. Elle sentit son équilibre chavirer et ouvrit les yeux avec horreur quand son corps tomba en avant. Elle se réceptionna durement sur le trottoir cimenté, croisant ses bras et son porte-documents sous son corps.

Elle entendit quelqu'un jurer non loin et elle tourna aussitôt la tête sur le côté. Ses tempes battantes ne réussirent qu'à battre encore plus quand elle vit l'homme sur le sol.

Marmonnant dans ses dents, Rukia plaça ses deux mains autour d'elle et souleva son corps du ciment dur. Son attaché-case demeura à ses pieds tandis qu'elle redressait sa jupe et essayait d'adoucir son expression froissée.

-Putain ! jura-t-elle en se saisissant du mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche et complétant avec une série d'autres jurons.

Elle jura et fit la grimace : il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas contrôler sa bouche ce matin, si elle considérait le nombre de jurons qui en étaient sortis. Elle continua de nettoyer les salissures et le café de ses vêtements et vit du coin de l'œil que l'autre en noir se relevait à son tour. L'homme avait déjà commencé à déblatérer son propre lot d'injures tandis qu'il se redressait.

Normalement, quand situation semblable avait lieu, Rukia se retournait, lançait un terrible regard à l'homme et repartait - elle avait des chemisiers de rechange à son bureau et n'avait pas besoin de ternir davantage son attitude en engageant d'agaçantes plaisanteries avec cet homme. Elle ignorait simplement cet individu comme s'il était un idiot intrigant et narcissique.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait ... s'il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle et avait ouvert la bouche :

-J'espère que vous allez me rembourser ça ! Lâcha-t-il.

L'échine de Rukia se raidit et – pour une quelconque raison - ses joues rougirent. Sa mauvaise humeur grimpa rapidement - encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui était rare en considérant la manière dont elle agissait généralement avec les gens agaçants, ce qui consistait à être froide et dédaigneuse. Au lieu de cela, elle planta ses pieds dans le sol et tourna les talons. Elle serra étroitement ses poings et sa mâchoire. Sa vision se brouilla un instant mais revint à la normale une fois qu'elle arrêta de bouger.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux et elle manqua d'éclater de rire.

Elle ne se moquait pas de l'homme en lui-même, non ... Il n'avait rien de très humoristique, c'était ce qui se trouvait sur sa tête qui la fit presque glousser.

C'était orange. Un orange clair et vif. Le ton d'orange qui était toujours associé à de la peinture, à des cheveux de clown, et au fruit. Ses cheveux étaient une tignasse indisciplinée au possible qui donna presque à Rukia l'envie de se munir d'un peigne pour les recoiffer. C'était juste tellement … _orange _!

Et ce n'était pourtant pas le pire. Ses yeux commencèrent à analyser le corps de l'homme et elle déglutit presque devant ce qu'elle voyait. Ses jambes étaient extrêmement longues et fines, le genre de jambes qui, Rukia le savait, seraient capables de lui faire courir un sacré marathon s'il se débarrassait de ce pantalon de costume rayé. Son torse semblait ferme et bien fait sous sa veste aux mêmes rayures. Il avait de larges épaules, tellement larges que son blazer paraissait un peu étroit. Puis elle parvint à son visage et écarquilla les yeux.

_Quel visage moche ! _fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle dut rasséréner son esprit l'espace d'un instant avant de secouer la tête et l'examiner davantage. Il n'était pas laid, à vrai dire, mais son visage était juste … différent. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient en un froncement incroyablement serré – mais Rukia ne savait pas si c'était à cause du café qui était maintenant étalé sur le devant de son costume, ou si c'était simplement ce à quoi ils ressemblaient habituellement – et sa bouche se faisait grimaçante.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux et le regarda repousser la chemise chaude et collante de sa peau – qu'elle pouvait presque voir au travers du tissu blanc. Ses mains à elle s'affairaient à nettoyer les taches sur son chemisier, mais son regard était toujours fermement fixé sur lui. Puis, lentement, son esprit se remit de son apparence – qui était, en un mot, bizarre – et revint à ce qu'il avait dit.

-Pardon ? laissa soudainement échapper Rukia, se rappelant finalement ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'elle devait répondre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra sa mâchoire – pour une quelconque raison, elle s'était relâchée pendant qu'elle le contemplait. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ignorant la douleur que lui infligea le tissu brûlant sur sa peau, et fit claquer ses talons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme tout en le fixant.

Il leva enfin son regard vers elle et Rukia manqua de laisser tomber sa mâchoire … encore. Ses yeux étaient d'une étonnante nuance d'ambre, qui semblait varier en fonction de la lumière chatoyante du jour. Elle était à au moins un mètre et demi de lui, mais même de là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir les légers tons chocolat mélangés au miel et au sucre roux.

Elle aurait été complètement abasourdie par ces magnifiques yeux si elle n'avait pas vu ses sourcils se froncer d'agacement. Il se tourna vers elle, la totalité de son corps viril faisant face au sien bien plus rachitique. Rukia avait raison, il était grand, il ne dépassait pas la normale, mais son corps longiligne emprisonné dans ce costume lui donnait l'air, eh bien ... _fringant_. Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui donnait une sorte de … présence. C'était ce qui lui donnait encore plus l'air … attrayant !

Ce jusqu'au moment où il prit la parole.

-J'ai dit, grinça l'homme en croisant les bras sur son torse, que j'espérais que vous alliez me le rembourser.

Il décroisa les bras pour pointer avec fureur sa chemise récemment tachée de marron.

-Vous l'avez complètement ruinée ! Elle était toute neuve !

Les yeux de Rukia s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit son humeur empirer à chacun de ses mots.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle en usant de sa voix la plus menaçante, celle d'avocate, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai renversé du café dessus. Vous l'avez fait tout seul.

L'homme avança d'un pas et plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de son blazer. Ses doigts en retirèrent un petit morceau de papier cartonné.

-Vous devez être aveugle, lâcha-t-il en essuyant le bout de carton sur son pantalon relativement sec, parce que je marchais tranquillement quand vous avez crashé votre minuscule corps d'insecte contre le mien, _gamine_.

Les yeux de Rukia s'immobilisèrent et sa mâchoire tomba. Son esprit en oublia complètement de se soucier de son sang-froid. La veine sur sa tempe battait maintenant davantage qu'à cause de sa gueule de bois. Il – cet _étranger_ – avait le culot d'insulter quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Et, en plus, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle _paye_ son _nettoyage à sec_ à cause d'un _accident _? Pour qui se prenait cet homme, bordel ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Rukia laissa son expression impassible s'évanouir. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux s'exhorbitèrent.

-_Pardon ? _cria-t-elle furieusement.

Elle fit trois pas en avant et leva une main. Elle pointa un doigt vers lui et dit d'un ton cassant.

-Je m'occupais de mes propres affaires quand _vous_ m'avez percutée ! C'est une rue suffisamment large et je suppose que quelqu'un comme vous serait capable de _dégager _!

Elle souligna ses derniers mots en lui donnant de fermes coups de poing sur son torse et elle lutta contre l'envie continuelle de taper du pied au sol.

Il était vraiment grand, remarqua encore Rukia avec dédain et agacement. Tellement grand, en fait, que son nez arrivait à peine à sa clavicule. Pourtant, peu importe leur différence de taille, Rukia grinça des dents et canalisa toute sa frustration et sa colère en imaginant qu'elle mesurait deux mètres et qu'elle le surplombait, le toisant de toute sa force. Cela marchait généralement avec les clients qui croyaient que toutes les femmes devraient être pieds-nus, enceintes chez elles, et ne faisant pas un travail d'homme dans le monde des affaires.

L'homme aux cheveux éclatants resta immobile pendant un moment à la fixer, quelque chose semblable à de l'incrédulité dans son expression. Rukia le regarda cligner des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis froncer davantage les sourcils. Son expression légèrement de travers fut remplacée par un ricanement glacial et il fit un pas menaçant en avant.

-Vous, commença-t-il d'une voix basse et râpeuse, m'êtes rentrée dedans. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Vraiment ? lâcha Rukia, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et lui adressant un regard foudroyant. Je crois qu'il faut deux personnes pour se per-

-Je dirais plutôt s'écraser. interrompit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Rukia continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Se percuter. Se moqua-t-elle en stabilisant sa position. De plus, vous êtes plus grand que je ne le suis, n'étiez-vous pas supposé me voir avant ?

Un sourire suffisant apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien, je suppose que vous étiez tellement minuscule que je ne vous apercevais pas dans mon champ de vision.

Rukia vit rouge.

Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait serré les poings avec une telle fureur. Putain, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler quand elle avait été aussi furieuse contre quelqu'un pour la dernière fois! Cet homme avait ruiné son tailleur, avait insulté sa taille, et l'avait appelée _gamine_ – elle, une gamine ! Elle, Rukia Kuchiki !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud idiot ! hurla-t-elle, oubliant complètement ce qui l'entourait.

L'homme émit un petit rire avant de se pencher en avant et d'approcher dangereusement son visage du sien. Rukia sentit ses joues s'enflammer de colère et de gêne – elle n'avait pas eu d'homme aussi près d'elle depuis des mois – ce qui ne fit qu'accroître encore davantage son humiliation, car elle savait qu'il la voyait rougir.

-Quelle originalité, ricana-t-il, est-ce que l'Association des Écrivains te connaît ?

Sa main disparut de près de son visage et, la seconde suivante, Rukia sentit ses longs doigts se rapprocher dangereusement de sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent exponentiellement quand elle sentit ses doigts glisser dans sa poche. Son visage était si près du sien … elle pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Rukia ne réalisa que vaguement qu'elle était penchée en arrière. Son échine était courbée au point que ses cheveux ne reposaient plus calmement sur sa nuque, mais flottaient maintenant dans le vide. Elle était persuadée que ses joues arboraient une flamboyante teinte écarlate. Bon dieu, même sa respiration s'accélérait. Que diantre se passait-il donc ?

Soudain, il n'était plus là. En moins d'une seconde, il s'était bien éloigné de deux mètres d'elle, un large sourire narquois collé sur son visage. Rukia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle était debout, sur le trottoir, penchée vers l'arrière comme une idiote, après avoir été humiliée par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Rukia secoua la tête: que venait-il de se passer ? Elle cligna encore plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retourner et regarder l'esplanade. Il n'était nulle part. Ses yeux continuèrent à s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle pivotait, en quête d'une trace de cette ridicule tignasse orange. Quelques personnes qui la dépassaient lui adressèrent des regards perplexes – certains qu'elle connaissait même du bureau – mais ils n'en étaient pas conscients. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé deux bonnes minutes à cligner des yeux et à se retourner sans réel but qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'un poisson toussotant qu'on aurait laissé trop longtemps hors de l'eau. Son esprit était comme ivre: elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de chercher l'homme qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être une enfant de trois ans chapardant un cookie de la boîte à biscuits interdite.

Après plusieurs autres minutes à pivoter sur elle-même comme une imbécile, Rukia ravala sa salive et se baissa pour ramasser son porte-documents. Elle se rendit à peine compte de la tache de café demeurant encore sur son chemisier et commença à avancer vers la Gotei Corp. sans un autre regard à son vêtement.

Ce fut seulement après être parvenue devant la porte principale qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de petit, raide et légèrement flexible dans sa poche. Rukia fronça les sourcils: c'était l'endroit même que l'homme avait touché quand il s'était rapproché. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en retira...une _carte de visite _?

Rukia la retourna et lut le message :

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Avocat d'entreprise; Suigetsu Inc._

S'ensuivait un numéro de téléphone, une adresse et un numéro de fax. Rukia jeta un rapide coup d'œil au logo près du nom de l'entreprise et recula devant sa vraisemblance.

Après quelques instants ses doigts agrippèrent fermement la chose; son esprit devint vide et ses yeux virent rouge de colère – encore.

Sa foulée s'allongeait en même temps que son air livide. Un poing serrait la carte de visite tandis que l'autre enserrait la poignée de son porte-documents. Sa mâchoire était serrée au possible et ses yeux étaient teintés de hargne.

Dieu protège Ichigo Kurosaki si jamais elle le revoyait.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Odalisque**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Rukia Kuchiki pénétra dans l'édifice, portant ce matin-là une veste et un chemisier tachés de café, une carte de visite froissée et une bouteille de boisson énergétique dans sa main, et une expression exaspérée sur son visage. Ses pas étaient rapides et déterminés. Quiconque apercevait son visage en savait suffisamment sur la survie pour ne pas approcher à moins d'un mètre de cette femme furieuse. Rukia se contenta de regarder droit devant elle quand un homme et une femme rasèrent les murs, se jetèrent sur les portes et percutèrent d'autres personnes, cela dans le seul but de s'écarter de son chemin. Ses talons claquaient dangereusement sur le sol et ses doigts serraient étroitement la poignée de son porte-documents en continuant son trajet jusqu'à son bureau, qui faisait angle au dix-septième étage.

Elle s'approcha des ascenseurs et l'un d'eux se libéra presque immédiatement, comme si les machines elles-mêmes craignaient son courroux imminent. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et, même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, il aurait eu le bon sens de partir aussitôt que l'indomptable et l'intimidante Rukia Kuchiki aurait fait son entrée. Ses dents étaient étroitement serrées et ses yeux violets flamboyaient de colère tandis qu'elle regardait sans vraiment voir la paroi qui lui faisait face. L'ascenseur s'éleva et tinta à mesure que les étages défilaient, il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois.

Au moment où elle parvint au dix-septième étage, Rukia s'extirpa de l'ascenseur plus vite qu'un champion olympique. Elle adressa un salut pincé à la secrétaire d'étage et continua vers son bureau. Elle passa devant quelques-unes des personnes avec qui elle travaillait mais ne leur accorda pas un seul regard, la plupart de ses collègues n'était pas là de toute manière, il était bien trop tôt. Ceux qui étaient présents ne parurent pourtant pas peinés tandis qu'elle les dépassait sans s'arrêter – ils étaient bien trop habitués à ses sautes d'humeur pour s'en étonner encore.

Rukia serra les dents quand elle atteignit enfin le bout de l'interminable couloir. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

La familiarité de son bureau l'accueillit de son habituelle froide hospitalité. La lumière matinale se déversait sur la moquette vert sombre sous ses pieds, et ses talons claquèrent silencieusement au sol tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son grand bureau. Son ordinateur était posé dessus, ainsi qu'un éventail de dossiers, tous soigneusement rangés selon des classifications spécifiques. Elle posa rapidement son porte-documents au bord de son bureau métallique et moderne – il était argenté et possédait d'élégantes courbes qui rappelaient quelque chose comme un design 'art nouveau'. La plaque en verre posée à l'horizontale le rendait encore plus spectaculaire – sinon encore plus difficile à garder propre.

Rukia grommela, agacée, en prenant quelques minutes pour réarranger machinalement les crayons, stylos, post-it__et trombones posés sur son bureau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était encore énervée à ce point. D'habitude, quand elle était confrontée à quelqu'un aussi débile qu'un tas de pierres, elle se calmait dans les minutes qui suivaient. Mais là, _ça, _cette _chose,_ continuait à ronger les tréfonds de son esprit.

Rukia sentit soudain ses doigts se replier en un poing avant qu'elle n'en frappe rageusement son bureau.

-Ce putain d'emmerdeur ! cria-t-elle dans le vide.

Rukia leva une main pour tâter ses joues – elles étaient encore brûlantes. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez avec colère. Elle ne devrait pas être dans un tel état. Elle était Rukia Kuchiki, nom de Dieu ! Elle savait contrôler son humeur – et le reste de ses émotions – mieux que quiconque !

Rageant encore – mais quoi de plus original ? - Rukia se dirigea vers le fond de son bureau pour mettre en marche sa petite cafetière. Ses mains s'affairaient mécaniquement sur les minuscules filtres en papier et ses doigts attrapèrent en passant la cuillère tandis qu'elle versait les grains à l'intérieur. Quand elle eut terminé, elle retourna à son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil bien trop mou. Elle soupira quand son corps parut se fondre dans la douceur de son cuir. Elle avait toujours aimé ce fauteuil: la journée semblait défiler tellement plus vite quand elle y était assise.

Délicatement, elle leva sa main gauche et desserra ses doigts les uns après les autres. La carte de visite froissée se libéra de son emprise et elle la balaya mollement de la main vers la corbeille à papier métallique à côté d'elle. Le papier glissa et Rukia se délecta de voir la maudite chose reposer là. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que les hommes de la maintenance ne viennent et l'emportent. Avec cette carte de visite s'envoleraient le souvenir agaçant de cet homme et son affreuse rencontre avec lui. Oui... ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Pendant qu'elle attendait que son ordinateur s'allume, Rukia prit le temps d'essayer de faire un tant soit peu le vide dans son esprit. Elle était assise là, respirant profondément, sentant l'air circuler dans ses poumons à un rythme paisible. Ses mains caressèrent doucement les bras de son fauteuil et elle sourit à la douceur sous ses doigts. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et lutta contre le bâillement qui menaçait son corps fatigué. Elle n'aurait pas dû veiller si tard, à faire ce truc débile.

Rukia cligna des yeux un moment avant de se redresser. Un sourire de regret barra ses traits et elle jeta une oeillade à la carte de visite dans la corbeille. Peut-être que sa rencontre de ce matin n'était pas _complètement_ mauvaise. Après tout, ça avait sorti de sa tête cette connerie de rencard en ligne que Momo avait organisé pour elle.

Sa cafetière s'arrêta et Rukia se précipita pour prendre la première tasse. Ses os fatigués craquèrent presque, mais elle était décidée à ne pas laisser sa maladresse se voir. Elle avait une réunion avec son patron aujourd'hui et elle voulait paraître aussi alerte que d'habitude quand il arriverait – d'où les étirements de ses quadriceps qui s'ensuivirent quand elle se versa du breuvage.

La matinée fut remplie de formalités banales. Elle s'assit, passa en revue le nombre d'affaires__qu'elle recevrait ce mois-ci, décida de celles dont elle devrait s'occuper elle-même, puis celles qu'elle refilerait à sa vaste collection de sous-avocats, et se demanda si elle devait ou non commander des stylos à mine rétractable__ou de simples stylos encre.

Jusqu'à neuf heures ce matin-là, Rukia avait parcouru un quart des dossiers, en avait relevé douze dont elle s'occuperait personnellement, avait choisi les stylos à mine rétractable et avait décrété quel dossier irait à quel larbin. De fait, c'était une matinée plutôt productive; c'était principalement par rapport__au fait de savoir que, une fois sa secrétaire arrivée, Rukia n'aurait plus un moment de paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appelée à rencontrer Ukitake.

Rukia continua à regarder régulièrement l'heure jusqu'à ce que les nombres digitaux indiquent neuf heures pile. Presque instantanément, Momo Hinamori arriva en bondissant au travers de la porte.

Rukia leva les yeux quand elle vit le chignon méticuleusement coiffé de Momo, ses joues rondes, son sourire joyeux et ses yeux rêveurs.

Ah que oui, elle s'était _vraiment bien_ envoyée en l'air la nuit dernière.

-Bonjour Mme la Boss ! salua-t-elle avec un sourire débonnaire sublimant son visage pendant qu'elle flânait à l'intérieur.

Rukia s'assit de manière guindée dans son fauteuil pendant que Momo posait son petit sac design sur la table d'appoint à côté de la cafetière et se servit une tasse. Elle fredonna doucement en ajoutant du sucre, de la crème et un peu de lait avant de le remuer doucement avec une cuillère en plastique. Momo connaissait suffisamment Rukia pour s'assurer que la cuillère soit posée sur une serviette, et non directement sur la table.

Néanmoins, Momo ignora le regard frigide de sa collègue et s'affala légèrement dans la chaise en face de Rukia. Elle eut un sourire béat et but une gorgée. Ses yeux ne perdirent pas un instant leur expression rêveuse pendant qu'elle soupirait et murmurait:

-Elle est pas _belle_ la vie ?

Rukia retourna à son ordinateur et lança un jeu deSolitaire inutile_._

-Pour toi, peut-être.

Momo continua à rêvasser. Rukia la regarda avec une pinte de jalousie et toussa. Pitié... ça n'avait quand même pas été _si_ bien que ça ?

Rukia envoya un as à son emplacement et commença à organiser les cartes. Momo continua à boire son café et eut un léger petit rire au souvenir de sa nuit passée. Elle avait dû soupirer au moins sept fois avant que Rukia ne lui ordonne de se taire. Momo se contenta de sourire et haussa les épaules avant de demander à sa supérieure si elle avait terminé le questionnaire, la nuit dernière.

La tension dans la main de Rukia augmenta au point qu'elle était quasiment sûre que sa souris avait craqué sous la pression. Elle jeta à Momo un regard cinglant__et plissa__son nez aquilin. Son amie ne fit que laisser échapper un petit rire joyeux.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle, je devrais te remercier pour ça, vraiment !

Rukia lui adressa une oeillade perplexe.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Momo eut un petit rire et glissa jovialement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ben...tu sais que Tôshiro ne peut pas se rendormir après avoir été réveillé au milieu de la nuit ? Alors on a -

Rukia laissa échapper un grognement agacé et leva une main.

-S'il te plaît, Momo, supplia-t-elle, je ne veux pas les détails.

La sécrétaire fit la moue et se redressa de manière à poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle prit une autre gorgée de café et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sais que j'adore te dire ce qu'on fait de bas et d'osé avec Tôshiro !

-Je sais, répondit sèchement Rukia. Crois-moi, je pense en savoir plus sur ta vie sexuelle que _toi_.

-Chérie, soupira Momo, tu ne peux pas _savoir_... tant que tu le fais pas.

Rukia se leva de son fauteuil et lorgna Momo; la jeune femme naïve affichait un autre regard rêveur et haussait parfois les épaules. Rukia grimaça en prenant sa tasse de son bureau et alla à la cafetière pour la remplir une fois de plus. Bon sang, elle devait être stressée, trois tasses de café avant même dix heures ...

Elle pensa – encore – à ne pas se soucier des constants jacassements__de Momo à propos de sa relation avec Tôshiro. Mais, honnêtement, la jeune femme avait-elle à tout lui dire sur... _tout _? La réponse à cette question était, évidemment, oui. Au début, ça allait, Rukia avait survécu aux fleurs, bijoux et rencards continuels. Mais quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, et bien... ce fut le moment où Momo commença à ressentir le besoin de donner à Rukia tous les détails. _Tous_les détails...

Rukia avait essayé de dire à son amie – et ce, plusieurs fois – qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir quelles parties de son corps Tôshiro avait touchées, où il l'avait embrassée, ou dans quelle position ils l'avaient fait. Et encore, avoir le rang de 'meilleure amie' signifiait qu'elle était obligée de tout écouter. _Vraiment_ tout.

Pourtant, Momo savait qu'elle l'agaçait encore plus avec ses discussions sur le sexe lors de ses mauvais jours – qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Aujourd'hui – à en voir son attitude – était visiblement un de ses mauvais jours. Cependant, Momo ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Perverse, marmonna-t-elle.

-Traînée ! répliqua Rukia.

-Ne commence pas ! soupira Momo, trop heureuse pour être ennuyée par le commentaire de Rukia.

-On n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Elle gigota dans sa chaise et adressa à son amie un sourire suggestif.

-Je te jure, il est allé encore plus loin que ce que j'avais jamais -

-Momo ! s'écria Rukia, reposant violemment sa tasse sur son bureau.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie et grinça des dents.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir !

Momo lui adressa le même regard grondeur qu'une mère aurait lancé à une fille belligérante.

-Rukia, insista-t-elle, allez, si je te dis pas ce qui arrive quand tu fais l'amour, comment seras-tu préparée pour ton rencard aveugle ?

-Je ne coucherai pas avec lui ! Grogna Rukia.

Elle se versa du café avec plus de force que nécessaire et des gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le comptoir. Elle les nettoya rapidement et se retourna pour faire face à son bureau.

Les yeux de Momo évaluaient sa silhouette pendant que Rukia se rassit dans son fauteuil confortable. Elle fronça les sourcils, pencha son visage sur le côté et haussa un sourcil.

-Rukia ... Pourquoi ton chemisier est taché ?

Celle-ci se renfrogna et plissa le nez en se rappelant l'incident du matin. Une tignasse orange. Un visage aux traits tirés. Des sales manières.__Cet homme doublé d'un abruti. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas laisser son regard se diriger vers la corbeille à papier où reposait sa carte se visite, au-dessus d'un tas de papiers froissés.

-J'ai percuté quelqu'un ce matin. Lâcha-t-elle en adressant à Momo un regard qui la menaçait de poser une autre question.

Mais, évidemment, Momo étant Momo, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

-Et on t'a renversé du café dessus ? Elle secoua la tête et son chignon lâche__remua légèrement. C'est pas sympa !

-Ouais, ragea Rukia, je sais.

Elle resta assise pendant un moment et sentit les événements de la matinée traverser son esprit. La colère bouillonnait une fois de plus dans son corps. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'elle irait courir pendant sa pause de midi pour essayer de se libérer un peu de cette frustration. Elle se regarda et grimaça en voyant la grande tache marron contrastant avec son vêtement d'un blanc pur. Elle soupira et ouvrit le dernier des tiroirs de son bureau. Plusieurs chemisiers propres, tous soigneusement pliés, s'exposèrent à sa vue. Rukia choisit le premier de la pile et se leva. Momo aperçut ce que Rukia avait sorti de son tiroir et éclata immédiatement de rire ; elle roula des yeux et commença à taquiner Rukia sur le fait que les gens _normaux_ n'avaient pas de chemises de rechange dans les tiroirs de leur bureau.

Rukia l'ignora et enleva__sa veste. Elle la posa précautionneusement sur son fauteuil avant de regarder alentour s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Rukia adressa à Momo un regard entendu et Momo roula les yeux de manière théâtrale. Rukia était sur le point de lui faire une__morale cinglante mais Momo détourna finalement la tête quand Rukia commença à déboutonner les petits boutons en plastique de son chemisier. Elle se débarrassa de l'étoffe et la posa sur le dos de son fauteuil.

Momo prit un moment pour se retourner et eut un léger gloussement. Rukia lui lança un regard méprisant mais Momo se contenta de sourire et demanda mielleusement à sa supérieure si elle voulait qu'on remplisse son soutien-gorge de billets.

-Désolée, marmonna sarcastiquement Rukia, interdit aux moins de vingt ans !

-Eh ben ! rit Momo. Quel prix à payer pour une femme aussi minuscule !

-Bah oui ! soupira Rukia en glissant ses bras dans les manches d'un chemisier propre tout en commençant à le boutonner.

-C'est pas parce que je suis pas sortie avec un homme depuis un moment que j'ai oublié l'art de la séduction !

Elle adressa à Momo une œillade sournoise et boucla les minuscules boutons à son poignet.

-Je pourrai te l'emprunter ? lui demanda son amie avec plus d'enthousiasme que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, sous-entendant un certain ouvrage.

Rukia fronça les sourcils et plia son chemisier sale.

-Je croyais que Tôshiro et toi étiez satisfaits sans y avoir recours ?

-Bah, le sexe ne peut que s'améliorer avec le temps et, sérieusement, le vendeur du kiosque pense que je suis une traînée à cause de tous les _Cosmo_ que je lis. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus légitime.

Rukia la regarda sèchement.

-J'ai dû le brûler à la fac quand mon frère m'a fait une visite surprise, tu te rappelles ?

Momo écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils:

-C'était pas la fois où tu m'as fait porter **tes** fringues ?

Elle s'interrompit et frappa le bras de sa chaise du plat de la main.

-Oui ! Tu l'avais pas fait pour que ton frère ne pense pas que j'étais une fille de petite vertu ?

-Ouais, répondit Rukia sans une seule trace de regret sur le visage.

-Mes fringues étaient pas dépravées ! se défendit Momo en se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise.

Un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Du moins... elles ne l'étaient pas jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine grossisse.

-Je le sais, ça ! répondit Rukia avec nonchalance. Mais, honnêtement, si tu ne t'habilles pas avec un col roulé et un pantalon, mon frère pensera immédiatement que tu es une fille facile.

Le silence les enveloppa pendant un moment, et Rukia en était réjouie. Elle était presque sûre que Momo s'était replongée dans son petit monde, mais elle n'en avait cure. Plus Momo était distraite, plus elle avait de temps pour trouver une excuse au fait de ne pas s'être remise au questionnaire du site de rencontres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit en ce moment. Elle était intriguée par sa réunion imminente avec son patron. Habituellement, Ukitake la laissait s'occuper des affaires comme elle le souhaitait, sans trop l'envahir ; il n'intervenait que pour faire le point ou donner des détails spécifiques sur un client, la préparer pour une séance au tribunal s'annonçant ardue, ou bien pour la féliciter de son excellent travail. Rukia pensait que c'était bénéfique des deux côtés, constatant que la maladie de son supérieur ne l'autorisait pas à s'occuper de la majeure partie des affaires ; et son ambition__indiquait clairement que cette surcharge de travail était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle parcourut mentalement une liste des procès qu'elle avait gagné ces deux dernières semaines. Aucun d'eux n'était très important, et la plupart avait été cachés sous table et mis hors de portée des médias. Enfin, quelques-uns avaient été dans les journaux, mais pas un seul n'avait fait la une. Elle pensa également à la possibilité d'avoir pu commettre une erreur concernant un client. Après un moment, elle rejeta machinalement l'idée : elle n'avait fait aucune erreur. Elle ne pourrait être capable de se tromper. Elle en était persuadée.

Un gloussement retentit soudainement dans la pièce et Rukia regarda Momo derrière son bureau. Ce petit bout de femme avait les yeux étroitement fermés et sa main caressait doucement son ventre. Elle avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage et les yeux de Rukia s'écarquillèrent quand la main de Momo remonta sur son sein.

-Tôshiro... murmura-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Momo ! s'exclama sèchement Rukia.

Les yeux de sa secrétaire s'ouvrirent alors et elle cligna vivement des paupières pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne regarde sa propre main. Elle vit combien elle était dangereusement proche de son sein et éclata de rire. Rukia leva les yeux au plafond pendant que son amie beaucoup trop joyeuse se levait et défroissait sa jupe.

-Bonté divine... dit-elle en rougissant de honte.

Rukia eut le bon sens de regarder ailleurs en laissant échapper un grognement dégoûté.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-elle en agitant une main vers son amie, dépêche-toi de sortir.

Momo adressa à sa supérieure une brève révérence avant de glousser et de dire:

-Oui, m'dame la Boss !

Elle quitta le bureau de Rukia avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-J'espère pour toi que cet incident ne se reproduira plus ! aboya Rukia tandis que la porte se ferma derrière Momo.

Elle reçut en réponse un taciturne « Peut-être ! »

Rukia secoua la tête et retomba dans son fauteuil de bureau.

Honnêtement, elle connaissait Momo depuis l'université, et la jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à la surprendre au quotidien. Rukia laissa un sourire tordre légèrement ses lèvres. Si Momo n'était plus là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Momo était l'une des seules raisons pour lesquelles elle sortait le soir et Rukia était suffisamment reconnaissante pour admettre que, si ce n'était pas pour Momo ... et bien, franchement, elle ne quitterait pas son bureau. Elle aurait toujours trop de travail, ou pas le temps, ou ne serait pas d'humeur, ou encore beaucoup d'autres excuses. Momo était son agaçante petite sauveuse pour tout cela.

Une partie d'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Momo était restée aussi longtemps avec elle. Rukia n'était pas le genre de personne le plus appréciable. Elle était têtue, froide, et travaillait beaucoup trop. C'était peut-être ce que Momo trouvait fascinant, maintenant que Rukia y repensait. Peut-être que Momo la prenait comme une sorte de spécimen.

-Je t'en foutrai, moi ! lâcha Rukia à voix basse.

Certes, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement l'intention de changer. Elle aimait ce qu'elle était, Momo devait l'accepter.

Rukia continuait à vérifier ses dossiers jusqu'à ce que l'horloge pointe sur dix heures moins dix. Elle se leva rapidement de son fauteuil, enfila sa veste, et se dirigea avec assurance vers sa secrétaire.

-Momo ! appela Rukia en sortant de son bureau.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et soupira doucement:

-Oui ?

Rukia boutonna ses manches et regarda en direction de l'ascenseur. Plusieurs personnes – en la voyant les fixer – arrêtèrent de traînasser et commencèrent à marcher vivement vers une nouvelle destination. Rukia ricana intérieurement et loua sa capacité à effrayer les gens au point qu'ils la fuyaient comme la peste ; ce devait être une sorte de don provenant de la famille Kuchiki.

-Je monte au bureau d'Ukitake. Annonça-t-elle brusquement. Il voulait me voir à propos d'une affaire. Elle plissa les yeux et pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa secrétaire. Alors assure-toi de prendre tous les messages et ne rêvasse plus, compris ?

-D'accord. répondit Momo avec mauvaise humeur.

-Bien. conclut Rukia d'un ton égal.

Elle adressa un bref sourire à Momo avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

La manière dont les gens s'écartaient de son chemin lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était une personne intimidante quand on avait affaire à elle. Elle irait même jusqu'à dire que, ce qu'elle n'avait pas en taille, elle l'avait en intelligence... et en attitude. Elle était directe, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot quand elle voulait dire ou faire quelque chose, et elle ne prenait assurément pas en compte les sentiments quand elle faisait son travail. Elle était avocate jusqu'au bout des ongles, dieu qu'elle en était fière !

Quelques personnes lui adressèrent un salut de la tête, mais aucune ne prononça son nom. Elle leur adressa de brefs regards et des hochements de tête plutôt secs en continuant son chemin. Une fois de plus, l'ascenseur était vide, mais Rukia n'y porta pas grande attention. Elle tapait impatiemment du pied à mesure que les étages défilaient jusqu'au dernier. Elle en sortit d'un air confiant et se dirigea là où elle savait être le bureau de son patron. Certains lui adressèrent des regards perplexes mais elle les ignora. Rukia n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper des œillades des autres.

-Bonjour, Kiyone ! salua poliment Rukia en arrivant face au bureau de Ukitake.

-Bien le bonjour, Kuchiki ! rétorqua Kiyone d'une voix plus forte que nécessaire.

-Ukitake m'a convoquée pour dix heures. annonça-t-elle nerveusement en regardant la turbulente secrétaire appeler son patron et lui annoncer l'arrivée de Rukia.

Kiyone désigna la porte et adressa à Rukia un large sourire avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène ne dépasse le bureau et n'ouvre la porte du bureau de son patron.

-Bonjour, Mr Ukitake. salua-t-elle poliment avec un léger sourire.

Son aîné lui adressa un sourire chaleureux quand elle entra. Un sentiment de contentement envahit son corps pendant qu'elle s'avançait.

Jyuushiro Ukitake était l'une des rares personnes de tout le bâtiment qui ne lui donnaient pas envie de se hérisser à leur vue. Quand elle avait commencé dans cette entreprise, c'était lui qui l'avait aidée à prendre ses marques. Quand elle était confrontée à des difficultés dans une affaire – ce qui était extrêmement rare, qu'on se le dise – il était toujours là pour l'aider; et quand bien même elle se sentait suffisamment lasse pour aller boire un verre, il l'accompagnait toujours. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et le fait d'être sous sa tutelle. Elle irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec son propre père.

-Rukia, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle sourit légèrement à son salut amical. Sa voix s'accordait à son attitude. C'était un homme âgé, dans la soixantaine, mais encore plutôt bel homme.

Ses cheveux étaient longs et fins, complètement blancs. Ses yeux étaient d'une nuance de gris passé et son sourire était un de ceux que l'âge embellit. Il était grand, avec des épaules larges constamment enfermées dans d'élégants costumes, la plupart de marque Armani, ou quelque chose d'encore plus cher.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, Monsieur ?

C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

-Bien sûr, oui, assieds-toi je te prie. Sourit-il en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

Rukia s'assit lentement et croisa élégamment ses jambes fines.

-Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec douceur. Tu continues à venir travailler ridiculement tôt ?

-Eh bien, je ne dirais pas pour le _ridiculement_, rétorqua Rukia, mais oui, c'était une belle matinée. Elle fit une pause et une petite ombre noire passa devant ses yeux. Enfin, si l'on omet cet homme que j'ai rencontré un peu plus tôt.

Un regard de surprise flotta sur le visage de Ukitake et Rukia dut se dire amèrement qu'il était surpris par le fait qu'elle ait passé une mauvaise matinée, et _non_ pas par le fait qu'elle ait rencontré un homme.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il à voix basse et Rukia acquiesça lentement, un petit sourire pourtant légèrement dégoûté sur ses lèvres.

Ukitake s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et joignitses doigts.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Rukia lâcha un profond soupir et secoua la tête. sa queue de cheval serrée battant son cou quand elle déclara :

-Le, euh... _nigaud_m'est rentré dedans et nous nous sommes mutuellement renversé notre café dessus.

-Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air si terrible !

-En fait, ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le culot de me dire qu'il fallait que je paye son pressing. Acheva sèchement Rukia. _Abruti!_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Quelle impolitesse ! s'exclama Ukitake dont le sourire gratifia encore son beau visage. Mais tu as toujours l'air ravissante, comme d'habitude, Rukia !

-Merci, monsieur.

Rukia se tortilla joyeusement sur sa chaise et se sentit aussitôt de meilleure humeur à propos de ce matin. Elle ne savait pas comment il se débrouillait, mais son patron trouvait toujours le moyen pour lui remonter le moral, quelle que soit la situation.

-Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Ukitake eut un petit rire.

-Bien sûr. Tu as as toujours su à quel moment il fallait retourner au sujet principal.

Rukia prit ses dires pour un compliment.

Ukitake rapprocha son fauteuil de son bureau et appuya ses coudes de manière à ce que ses mains se croisent au centre de son plan de travail. Ses yeux gris chaleureux devinrent sérieux quand il planta son regard dans le sien. Les oreilles de Rukia devinrent alertes, son dos se raidit et elle s'assura de se rapprocher un maximum afin de ne pas manquer un seul morceau de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Rukia, commença Ukitake, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et je veux que tu saches que cela doit rester confidentiel. Seul un cercle restreint de personnes sait ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, et il faut que ça le reste. Le bon fonctionnement de notre entreprise en dépend. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit aussitôt Rukia dont l'intérêt était piqué au vif, bien sûr.

Ukitake prit une grande inspiration et toussa légèrement. Rukia fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle le vit sortir un petit mouchoir en tissu de sa poche de poitrine et essuyer un peu de salive aux bords de sa bouche. Ses yeux se précipitèrent de sa main à son visage mais, après un moment, il replia son mouchoir pour le ranger dans sa poche, s'éclaircit la gorge et se remit à parler.

-Rukia, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, notre compagnie va entrer en procédure de fusion.

La surprise explosa dans l'estomac de Rukia, mais elle parvint à conserver l'impassibilité de son visage. Elle déglutit et cligna deux fois des paupières pour être sûre que ses yeux ne la trahissaient pas.

Une fusion ? Pourquoi donc ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? La _Gotei Corp. _avait un marché florissant aux profits allant grandissants, leurs projections pour les deux décennies prochaines dépassaient leurs espérances et ne pouvaient qu'aller vers le haut.

-Monsieur, murmura doucement Rukia en essayant de digérer l'information, de quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi la _Gotei Corp. _aurait-elle besoin d'une telle chose ? Notre compagnie se porte plus que bien !

Ukitake eut un sourire.

-Je savais bien que tu dirais ça.

Rukia haussa un sourcil.

-Et ?

-Le fait est que la _Gotei Corp. _s'en sort très bien toute seule. Néanmoins, notre rival, _Suigetsu Inc. _, se porte tout aussi bien.

-Je suis au courant de cela. l'interrompit Rukia, comprenant maintenant ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Leurs projections sont tout aussi prometteuses, si ce n'est davantage. Je pensais qu'on n'aurait besoin que d'améliorer notre tactique, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on fusionnerait, pour ainsi dire.

-Les cadres supérieurs de cette compagnie et de celle de _Suigetsu Inc. _ont décidé qu'il serait bénéfique de fusionner nos entreprises. Continua-t-il. Nous essayons de le faire aussi amicalement que possible. Vois-tu, si nos affaires continuent à évoluer à ce rythme – chacun luttant coude à coude – soit nous finirons par les surpasser, soit ils finiront par nous surpasser, **nous**.

-Un rachat hostile, vous voulez dire ! ajouta-t-elle, intriguée par cette logique.

Il acquiesça avant de s'éclaircir une nouvelle fois la gorge.

-Notre PDG, Mr Yamamoto, a rencontré celui à la tête de _Suigetsu Inc. _, Mr Aizen, et ils sont tombés d'accord sur le fait que cette fusion nous sauverait de l'inévitable.

Rukia fronça les sourcils et posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je vois ... Si l'une des compagnies se fait avoir par l'autre, elle sera à la une du journal, des emplois seront supprimés, leur réputation sera ruinée, les investissements étrangers s'écrouleront, personne n'investirait dans son affaire, elle perdrait son statut, voire même sa crédibilité.

-Tout cela pour un seul mot.

Rukia fit une pause et réfléchit à toutes les possibilités qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de cette fusion avec la _Suigetsu Inc._, elle devait avouer qu'il y avait quelques avantages. Suigetsu était presque aussi populaire que la _Gotei Corp_. Toutes deux avaient été de violentes rivales depuis leur conception au début des années soixante-dix. Leur chemin escarpé d'animosité avait déjà été modelé pour les deux magnats des compagnies durant leur évolution. Et encore, si elles étaient capables de rassembler leurs ressources, elles doubleraient leur profit, augmenteraient le nombre d'investisseurs étrangers, et peut-être même diminueraient-elles le taux de chômage dans les environs.

Rukia garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Plus elle y pensait, mieux cela se présentait.

-Je pense que vous avez raison. Murmura Rukia.

_Et ça, c'est pas quelque chose que je dis tous les jours ! _

Ukitake acquiesça et lui sourit.

-Ça sonne mieux maintenant, non ?

Elle approuva et leva son regard vers celui de son patron.

-Plutôt, oui.

Elle soupira et commença à faire la liste des raisons pour lesquelles la fusion serait bénéfique aux deux compagnies. Ukitake l'écouta patiemment, bien qu'elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait déjà pensé aux variantes en long, en large et en travers.

Ils discutèrent un moment de la fusion ; l'analyse de Rukia était comme celle d'Ukitake et ses commentaires à lui ajoutèrent de la couleur à leur échange. Elle exposait les faits, commentait leurs bénéfices, mais l'avertit sur l'impact que pourrait avoir une telle action. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque onze heures. L'esprit de Rukia était entièrement focalisé sur l'idée de fusion ; mais, pourtant, quelque chose ne cessait de l'enquiquiner au plus profond.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle se mordit les lèvres et s'enquit:

-Ukitake, pourquoi me dire tout cela à moi ? J'aurai tendance à croire que ce genre de propos serait à tenir avec les plus haut-placés et, bien que j'apprécie la haute opinion que vous avez de moi, je doute d'être la mieux placée. _Pas encore, du moins_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Voilà une excellente question, Rukia ! déclara gaiement son patron.

Il se leva de sa chaise et lui offrit une tasse de café. Elle accepta volontiers et la sirota lentement – se faisant mentalement remarquer qu'elle en était à sa quatrième tasse – tandis qu'il reprenait place dans son fauteuil. Un petit sourire enchanté flottait sur ses lèvres, ce qui suscita immédiatement les suspicions de Rukia.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement, reposant sa tasse sur son vieux bureau en chêne.

Ukitake but une gorgée de sa boisson avec élégance avant de la reposer à son tour. Il tourna son regard et le fixa sur elle, permettant ainsi de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Rukia l'imita et attendit en retenant son souffle qu'il lui annonce ce qu'il se retenait de dire.

-Rukia Kuchiki, déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde et émouvant, comme tu le sais, les fusions prennent des mois de paperasse et des heures d'un constant va-et-vient entre les compagnies – enfin, c'est ce que font les plus pacifiques.

-En effet. répondit-elle lentement.

Ukitake lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

-Je veux que tu sois la conseillère principale en ce qui concerne tous les documents appartenant__aux biens légitimes de ces deux compagnies.

Si Rukia avait eu du café dans la bouche, elle n'aurait pas été capable de le garder confiné derrière ses lèvres.

-Pardon ?

Au vu de sa réaction, il eut un grand sourire et laissa échapper un rire réjoui. Les joues de Rukia s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais elle se rassura en se disant que c'était dû à la nouvelle soudaine et sûrement pas à cause de son embarras.

-Monsieur, vous êtes sûr ? Mr Yamamoto l'a approuvé ?

-C'est ce qu'il a fait, oui. répondit-il joyeusement. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Rukia.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et il s'avança un peu. Rukia fit de même, comme si elle était attirée par lui tel un aimant.

-Tu es sans aucun doute l'un des avocats les plus talentueux et doués avec qui j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de travailler. Tu es aussi brillante dans la salle d'audience qu'ailleurs, tu as un don fantastique pour les affaires et tu as celui de faire en sorte que tes clients se jettent à tes pieds quand tu en as l'envie.

Rukia songea à ne pas laisser cela lui monter à la tête.

-Honnêtement, Rukia, si tu n'étais pas si jeune, tu serais chez moi, au moment où je te parle.

D'accord, peut-être pourrait-elle laisser de tels propos lui monter à la tête.

Le sourire d'Ukitake ne semblait pas fâner tandis qu'il continuait:

-J'ai parlé avec Yamamoto, il se trouve qu'il a surveillé ton évolution en même temps que moi, et il est d'accord avec le fait que tu es extrêmement douée, et bien assez compétente pour t'occuper de cette fusion. Il a accepté de te laisser faire cette transaction. Maintenant, mon seul espoir est que, une fois que la fusion aura été menée à bien, je puisse convaincre Yamamoto de te promouvoir à mon service afin que je puisse prendre ma retraite l'esprit tranquille, sachant que mon bureau ne s'effondrera pas après mon départ.

Rukia ne pouvait plus respirer. Son coeur battait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser hors de ses côtes. Elle était persuadée que son visage était rouge d'excitation – ou à cause de ses louanges, elle ne saurait le dire – et elle remarqua même que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_C'est pas le moment de ressembler à une gamine idiote ! _Lui siffla sa conscience d'un ton irrité.

Rukia résista à la tentation de secouer la tête dans l'espoir de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout cela lui semblait trop fantastique pour être vrai. Elle n'avait que vingt-six ans ! Elle ne travaillait ici que depuis peu ! Elle était... Elle était...

Bon sang ! Elle était une avocate diablement douée, et ils le savaient. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle avait fait gagner à l'entreprise des milliards lors de procès et ne leur avait jamais fait perdre un seul centime. Elle travaillait vite, efficacement, et plus souvent que quiconque. Elle savait qu'elle était la meilleure pour ce poste. Elle le _méritait_.

-Mr Ukitake, articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ce serait... un _honneur_ pour moi de l'accepter. Vous avez ma parole, rien – mais vraiment rien – n'ira de travers. J'inspecterai personnellement chaque feuille de papier, chaque signature, chaque document moi-même. Je vous jure que cela sera exécuté sans faute.

Ukitake lui sourit chaleureusement:

-J'ai placé toute ma confiance en toi, Rukia, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne seras pas seule pour faire ce travail.

Le large sourire de Rukia – quand avait-elle commencé à sourire, au juste ? Cela ne lui arrivait presque jamais – fut hésitant l'espace d'un instant mais se ravisa aussitôt.

-Oui, c'est évident, il y aura une équipe entière, néanmoins...

-Rukia, interrompit Ukitake, Suigetsu Inc. veut aussi s'assurer que les choses seront faites au mieux, ils nous envoient leur meilleur avocat. Vous travaillerez à deux.

Rukia était sur le point de craquer, mais elle fit de son mieux pour se contrôler. __

-Bien, dit-elle avec confiance, peu m'importe. Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un. _Sauf s'il s'agit du mien_, elle ajouta pour elle-même, _dans ce cas j'ai pas besoin d'un autre. _Qui sera cette autre personne avec qui je travaillerai ? Demanda-t-elle. On se connaît ?

-C'est un homme, répondit Ukitake et Rukia grogna intérieurement.

_Génial, je vais encore me coltiner un porc chauve, tout ce que j'aime_.

-Il est quasiment aussi jeune que toi et presque aussi passionné par son travail. Parfois un peu exubérant, sans omettre les occasions où il a totalement ignoré la loi pour obtenir ce que sa compagnie voulait. Il est aussi bien dans le genre casse-cou qu'il est irrespectueux envers les règlements.

-Fantastique. Rétorqua__Rukia d'un ton acerbe.

Tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'elle détestait. Quiconque ignorait la loi pour ses propres desseins – ou pour un plus gros salaire – descendait aussitôt plus bas dans son estime que des déjections d'un poisson.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait effectuer des recherches plus approfondies sur son compte. Il fallait qu'elle sache tout à son sujet pour pouvoir travailler avec lui : forces, faiblesses, qualités, défauts, ses bêtes noires, et tout ce qu'elle pourrait savoir de lui.

-Il a un nom plutôt drôle, en fait, Ukitake eut un petit rire, mais essaye de ne pas rire quand tu le verras.

Rukia fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle lentement ; son cerveau prenait des virages et tournures qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse.

-Eh bien, sourit Ukitake, il s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo qui, comme tu le sais, signifie « fraise », et il a une coloration des plus ridicules. Tu ne pourrais pas le rater où qu'il soit. Des cheveux d'un orange que tout le monde assure être naturel, moi je te parie que non...

Le supérieur de Rukia continuait à parler mais son esprit à elle était comme vidé, ses yeux vitreux, et son estomac parut à ce moment-là inconfortablement rempli de serpents qui se tortillaient.

Le seul mot qui parvint à se faire un chemin dans le subconscient de Kuchiki Rukia à cet instant fut : _Merde !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Odalisque**_

_Chapitre 3_

_Le même jour..._

Ichigo Kurosaki se réveilla ce matin-là avec une gueule de bois qui lui battait les tempes et une blonde inconnue étendue à ses côtés.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de s'éveiller de cette manière, si l'on considérait le fait que la blonde était littéralement en train de fumer et qu'elle avait une poitrine de la taille du désert de Gobi.

_J'ai vraiment bien assuré cette nuit! _pensa-t-il avec lassitude tandis qu'il se tournait sur le côté et jetait un coup d'œil à son radio réveil. Il était presque six heures du matin. Il jura avec colère et se réprimandade ne pas avoir réglé l'alarme plus tôt. Ichimaru lui avait dit la veille qu'il devait venir au bureau plus tôt à cause d'une « information d'importance capitale » qu'il lui fallait entendre.

Ichigo grommela et porta une main à son visage. Sa paume paraissait égratignée avec l'ombrematinale qui filtrait dans la pièce, il cligna plusieurs fois pour essayer d'effacer la sensation de sommeil de ses yeux. Il s'éloigna du lit sans un regard pour la femme toujours endormie. Elle marmonna doucement et se retourna, enlaçant encore plus étroitement l'oreiller alors que les draps glissaient, et exposant ainsi ses tétons aussi gros que des balles de golf. Ichigo resta immobile, complètement nu, et se mit à analyser la blonde dans son lit pendant un long moment.

Elle était canon : un beau visage, de longs cheveux, des seins énormes, des lèvres qui avait visiblement été repulpées par intervention chirurgicale, une taille de guêpe, et des putains de mollets musclés. Il avait remarqué ce petit détail quand elle les avait enroulés autour de sa taille pendant qu'il martelait en elle. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête ; elle était un peu trop... _gémissante_ à son goût. Elle avait poussé beaucoup de cris, haletants, hauts-perchés et aigus, pendant qu'il la culbutait, et ce n'avait été qu'une distraction.

En conclusion, elle méritait _peut-être _six sur dix.

Il se hâta vers la salle de bain à la vitesse d'un drogué paresseux. La femme dans son lit – était-ce ce 'top-model' norvégien qui l'avait collé toute la soirée au club ? - émit un léger ronflement. Il ouvrit l'eau dans la douche et attendit qu'elle chauffe. Il fallait qu'il sorte vite d'ici pour ne pas être confronté à un réveil des plus bizarres.

Il n'était pas étranger à cela, pourtant, mais il préférait largement laisser la blonde inconnue se démerder au scénario du « j'te rappelle ! » . Celui-ci était souvent rendu plus compliqué du fait qu'il se rappelait très rarement du numéro de quelqu'un d'autre ... Enfin, il ne les recopiait pas non plus. Bien qu'il doive souvent se rappeler de cacher la plupart des objets de valeur de son appartement, de sorte que la routine du 'réveil-départ' réussisse avec succès.

Il laissa l'eau chaude couler en cascade sur son corps et chassa lentement les sentiments léthargiques de la nuit passée. Maintenant, il se souvenait : la veille était un dimanche, une nuit plutôt déraisonnable pour aller en boîte, mais un groupe génial qu'il voulait à tout prix voir jouait, alors il avait insisté. Il avait même persuadé Uryuu de les accompagner, lui et Chad. Ils étaient allés à un club relativement neuf, le _Pulse ;_ le must du must s'y trouvait, incluant bien sûr, s'il pouvait le dire pour lui-même, le jeune et sexuellement attirant avocat d'entreprise de la _Suigetsu Inc. _: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ils avaient eu du succès dès son arrivée, lui et ses amis Ishida Uryuu et Yasutora Chad. Jusqu'au bout de la soirée, il avait bu, dansé, et s'était visiblement offert un top-model norvégien.

Il se frotta vigoureusement de savon le long du corps et dans les cheveux. Il prit un moment pour essuyer le miroir et examiner l'état de son cou. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si l'autre allumeuse l'avait mordu ou pas, et il ne voulait absolument pas avoir des traces de morsures sur lui en allant voir son patron. Il regarda de plus près. Non, il n'y avait rien. Bon, c'était déjà une situation probablement inconfortable d'évitée.

L'autre bon point était qu'il avait déjà au bureau la réputation d'être quelque chose comme un « coureur de jupons ». Mais franchement, ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa faute à lui. Les femmes avaient apparemment pour but de se jeter sur lui. Si elles voulaient ce qu'il était en mesure de leur donner, pourquoi s'en priver ? Un léger sourire sournois se forma sur son visage pendant qu'Ichigo terminait de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette de toilette et retournait dans sa chambre. La blonde dormait encore, et elle ronflait un peu. Ichigo regarda au sol: ses vêtements à lui formaient une pile rangée tandis que ses fringues à elle étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Il cligna des yeux pendant un moment: elle avait porté _ça _? Eh ben, il avait été un sacré veinard la nuit dernière.

Ichigo s'avança jusqu'à sa commode et en sortit un boxer et un pantalon propres. La chemise, la veste et la cravate suivirent peu après et il les enfila rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'arriverait pas à les dompter même s'il essayait de les peigner.

Il quitta son appartement, son porte-documents en main. Il ne s'embêta pas à faire du café, car il savait pertinemment que, si la blonde le sentait, elle se lèverait et le harcèlerait jusqu'à obtenir son numéro. Il en prendrait un sur le chemin.

Il parvint à l'ascenseur de son bâtiment et appuya sur le bouton qui l'emmènerait jusqu'au parking et à sa belle Mercedes-Benz. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à cette heure si matinale, il se concentra donc sur ce que son patron pourrait bien lui dire aujourd'hui.

La raison la plus probable pour qu'il le convoque devait être une promotion. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ces derniers mois – à part, bien sûr, coucher avec plusieurs de ses collègues, mais ce n'était, encore une fois, aucunement de _sa_ faute.

Franchement, si son patron avait un tel besoin de lui parler, c'était sûrement pour une promotion. Ichigo travaillait pour cette entreprise depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le business, et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas obtenu pour la _Suigetsu Inc_. une quinzaine de compagnies profitables dans les sept derniers mois.

Il eut un large sourire: il semblerait qu'il soit le plus jeune dans l'histoire de la _Suigetsu Inc_. à avoir gagné autant en si peu de temps. Il ignora son propre sourire d'auto-félicitation et alla de l'ascenseur à sa voiture. Oui, c'était un bon avocat, un putain de bon avocat, et ils le savaient. Il avait ce que l'on appelait le charisme. Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans une pièce pour qu'on le supplie en quelques minutes de régler une affaire. Il était élégant, talentueux et attirant – dans tous les sens du terme. Sans omettre le fait qu'il était un atout à la _Suigetsu Inc_.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre d'aller au bureau aujourd'hui.

Le moteur de sa voiture ronronna tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à un _drive_ pour commander une tasse de café. La jeune femme qui le servait fut bouche-bée quand elle le vit avec sa voiture. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire narquois en redémarrant le moteur et en s'éloignant, café en main.

L'une des choses qui le précédaient et le caractérisaient en tant qu'avocat le plus en vue était sa réputation. Elle était là, où qu'il aille, que ce soit dans quelle salle de réunion il se disputait ou dans quel tribunal il se battait. Sa réputation était l'un des éléments-clé de son succès. Et quand on considérait toutes ses variantes, cela ne lui faisait pas une si bonne réputation. Il en avait deux en fait, une réputation commerciale, et son _autre _réputation, les deux étaient souvent confrontées.

Il n'y pouvait rien si les gens pensaient qu'il était arrogant, agaçant et coureur de jupons. Il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais il savait quand il fallait prendre et donner les éloges ; il savait qu'il était intelligent, et qu'il était un membre hors-pair de sa compagnie, il savait qu'il avait le droit d'avoir un sommeil suffisant – il s'en privait au lycée et à l'université pour se forcer à rester à l'intérieur, dans le seul but de faire de son mieux aux exams, d'être diplômé plus rapidement, et de devenir l'homme que son père voulait qu'il soit.

Alors oui, il était arrogant, mais il en avait bien le droit. Il n'avait pas passé ses années de fac à se dépérir aux quelconques soirées arrosées dans des foyers pour jeunes.

Il était agaçant, oui, mais seulement quand il se démenait pour ce qu'il désirait.

Il était un homme à femmes, oui, parce que... il fallait bien qu'il rattrape le temps qu'il supposait avoir perdu.

Ichigo gara sa voiture non loin des bureaux de la _Suigetsu Inc_., et s'extirpa du côté chauffeur. Sa suffisance revint tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment côtoyant le ciel matinal. Il leva inconsciemment les yeux jusqu'à parvenir au vingtième étage. Juste là, dans le coin, se trouvait son bureau. Un sourire d'auto-satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres et il eut un petit rire : vingt-sept ans et il avait déjà un bureau d'angle !

Il continua sa marche dans la rue, regardant à peine où il marchait. Il était le genre de personne que cela ne dérangeait pas de couper la route aux autres. En temps normal, à cause de ses cheveux oranges, les gens le remarquaient aussitôt et se ruaient hors de _son_ chemin. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, cela s'ajoutait à son impression de pouvoir. Souriant narquoisement, il continua à boire son café, songeant encore à ce que son patron était sur le point de lui déclarer aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas fut un nain lui barrant la route.

Quelque chose de petit entra en collision avec ses côtes et il grogna de surprise, puis jappa quand un liquide chaud – brûlant, cramant – à l'odeur de café coula au centre de sa chemise impeccable et de sa veste. Ce qui rendit la chose encore _pire_ fut que son corps bascula de côté, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa de tout son long sur le trottoir.

La chose qui lui était rentrée dedans s'était elle aussi étalée au sol et, à l'entendre, l'abominable créature se trouvait être une fille. Elle émit un juron suffisamment sonore pour eux deux et se redressa avec précipitation. Ichigo, qui ne comptait pas non plus demeurer par terre, se releva à son tour et grimaça au contact poisseux de l'étoffe brûlante collée à son torse.

-J'espère que vous allez me rembourser ça ! Grogna-t-il en écartant la chemise collante de son corps, dans une tentative pour éviter à sa peau de fondre.

La silhouette à son côté se raidit, mais Ichigo n'y accorda aucune attention.

_Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Et je suis censé faire comment, maintenant, pour donner une bonne impression à Ichimaru avec une chemise recouverte de taches de café noir ? _

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

L'intonation était basse et morne et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré en collision avec elle, Ichigo leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la fille à son côté.

Elle était... petite. Pas petite à cause de l'embarras, ni miniature ou naine – ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé – ou quoi que ce soit, elle était juste... minuscule. Mais elle aussi était vêtue de manière professionnelle. Ses petits pieds étaient fourrés dans des escarpins à la mode, ses fines jambes enveloppées dans une étroite jupe à coupe droite, et son poitrail était emmitouflé dans une veste de tailleur. Il remarqua qu'elle avait aussi une large tache marron sur son chemisier blanc mais, avec cet angle de vue, il pouvait voir au travers du tissu trempé et entrevit son soutien-gorge.

_Victoria's Secret, _remarqua-t-il, _pas mal !_

C'était du moins ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son visage.

Cette femme avait les yeux les plus perçants qu'il eût jamais vu. Ils étaient grands, ovales, et avaient un sombre et brumeux éclat violet, bleu marine, lavande et noir – toutes les nuances se mélangeaient pour créer une teinte incroyable que l'on pourrait apparenter à celle de pierres précieuses et de tissus hors de prix. De plus, ces yeux magnifiques qu'elle avait étaient encadrés d'une peau blanche et lisse qui ressemblait à la consistance de la soie, mais ses yeux – ces yeux _hypnotiques_ – le dévisageaient comme s'il avait commis une injustice indescriptible. Il n'appréciait pas la manière dont elle le regardait... comme s'il avait été créée dans le seul but d'essuyer la saleté de la semelle de ses chaussures.

-J'ai dit, grinça-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, que j'espérais que vous alliez me le rembourser.

Il décroisa les bras pour pointer avec fureur sa chemise récemment tachée de marron.

-Vous l'avez complètement ruinée ! Elle était toute neuve !

Cette femme – car c'était bien une femme qu'il avait sous les yeux, pas un être rachitique, ni une gamine, c'était juste une femme ; putain, elle avait même des courbes, certes petites, mais elle en avait. Mais bordel, elle était absolument _minuscule ! _Elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine, mais elle était là, le fixant comme si elle mesurait plus de deux mètres et lui n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte – ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il la vit serrer la mâchoire.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle avec une voix qu'il n'appréciait guère.

C'était une voix qui le mettait... mal à l'aise. Il était Ichigo Kurosaki, bordel, il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné devant une femme !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai renversé du café dessus. Vous l'avez fait tout seul.

Ichigo sentit une pointe d'incertitude se loger dans son estomac et il sut qu'il devait mener davantage la conversation avec ce genre de démon au féminin. Elle n'était pas comme les femmes qu'il avait pour habitude de rencontrer ... Celle-ci avait quelque chose dans la cervelle.

-Vous devez être aveugle, lâcha-t-il tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans sa poche de poitrine et en sortit une carte de visite.

Il l'essuya sur sa cuisse pour s'assurer qu'elle soit suffisamment sèche et sourit quand il pensa à la réaction qu'elle aurait. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis deux minutes et il pouvait déjà dire qu'elle était prude, accro au boulot, coincée, et le genre de personne à aimer jouer les chefs en permanence.

-Parce que je marchais tranquillement quand vous avez crashé votre minuscule corps rachitique contre le mien, _gamine_.

Il éclata presque de rire quand il vit la réaction qu'il avait anticipée. Il regarda son expression d'agacement se transformer en un rictus furieux. Nom de Dieu, ses yeux s'écarquillaient en même temps que sa mâchoire s'affaissait. C'était fantastique !

-Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle fit trois pas en avant et il sentit soudain son index poignarder son torse.

-Je m'occupais de mes propres affaires quand _vous_ m'avez percutée ! C'est une rue suffisamment large et j'estime que quelqu'un comme vous serait capable de _dégager _!

Ichigo résista à la tentation de se saisir du doigt long et fin planté dans son pectoral et de l'arracher.

-Vous... grogna-t-il, son humeur s'empirant plus vite que la normale.

Bordel, la plupart du temps, quand il avait affaire à des gens furieux, il se contentait de rester bien droit, il les fixait avec son regard exaspéré et blasé, puis leur disait tout ce qu'il pensait d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrasent. Qu'est-ce qui était aussi différent avec cette nana ? Était-ce parce qu'elle le regardait exactement de la même manière dont il la regardait ? Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment jamais osé auparavant ... Il grogna puis continua:

-Vous m'êtes rentrée dedans. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Vraiment ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Il serra la mâchoire en la regardant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle eut même le culot de lui lancer un regard foudroyant avec ces yeux époustouflants qu'elle possédait.

-Je crois qu'il faut deux personnes pour se percut-

-Je dirais plutôt s'écraser. Interrompit-il, et résista à l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche en voyant qu'elle ignorait son commentaire avec désinvolture._L'insolente !_

-Se percuter. Continua-t-elle. De plus, vous êtes plus grand que je ne le suis, n'étiez-vous pas censé me voir avant ?

Il supposa que sa question était rhétorique, mais sa bouche se tordit en un sourire suffisant quand il réalisa la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

-Et bien, je suppose que vous étiez tellement minuscule que je ne vous apercevais pas dans mon champ de vision.

La manière dont son visage se tordit de rage fit presque perdre à Ichigo son masque d'arrogance. Il eut envie de se moquer de la femme déroutée qui tremblait maintenant de fureur. Son regard descendit sur son corps et il aperçut ses mains se serrer en poings.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud idiot ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ichigo ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. C'était petit et direct, mais quand même ! Bon Dieu, elle avait l'air tellement ridicule ! Cette femme rachitique – bien qu'elle soit une belle femme – était debout, habillée d'un chemisier ruiné et presque transparent, et elle le regardait comme s'il était l'antéchrist. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister, voyant à quel point ses joues s'enflammaient, et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque le sien. Sa main, qui tenait toujours une carte de visite, parvint à sa hanche et la frotta légèrement. Elle sursauta et rougit davantage.

Son expression se transforma en un sourire méprisant et il demanda à voix basse:

-Quelle originalité, est-ce que l'Association des Écrivains te connaît ?

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la poche de sa veste et fourra la carte de visite dans la doublure en soie. Elle était déconcertée de leur proximité, ça il en était sûr. Il eut un nouveau sourire et s'émerveilla de la mettre à ce point mal à l'aise. Il la vit détourner le regard et remarquer que son dos était courbé vers l'arrière. Elle cherchait à s'éloigner de lui.

Ichigo se retira soudain. Il se redressa et tourna les talons. Ses mouvements brusques agacèrent la jeune femme, mais il était suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre ses piques furieuses au moment où elle réalisa qu'il était déjà parti.

Ichigo s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. Sa grande foulée lui permit de se fondre rapidement dans le paysage tandis qu'il se sentait entouré d'une aura indéniablement vicieuse depuis qu'il avait quitté cette femme.

Pendant qu'il parcourait le couloir de la _Suigetsu Inc._ , il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire d'auto-satisfaction tonitruant.

Il le méritait.

-!-

-Aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Rukia.

Ukitake acquiesça calmement.

-Oui, Ichimaru Gin, qui est à la tête de la section juridique de la _Suigetsu Inc. _, veut te rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Rukia s'écarquillèrent à peine et elle cligna des paupières une fois.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais combien de temps cette affaire va-t-elle prendre ?

Ukitake s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et se tapota la joue en y pensant.

-Eh bien, les deux compagnies veulent que la fusion débute le plus tôt possible, mais le processus sera probablement exceptionnellement long.

-_Exceptionnellement ?_ Répéta Rukia avec un gloussement aigu.

Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer travailler avec Kurosaki Ichigo _aussi_ longtemps. S'il se comportait de la même manière que ce matin, alors elle allait endurer un bon nombre de longs mois infernaux.

-Oui, Yamamoto et Aizen veulent que tout soit passé au peigne fin. C'est pourquoi cela pourrait prendre davantage de temps qu'une des fusion traditionnelle.

-Nom de Dieu ! Grogna Rukia avec colère.

Elle dut lutter contre l'envie de montrer les dents à la manière d'un chien. Ukitake fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Rukia ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? J'aurais cru que tu serais plus heureuse que ça d'avoir une telle opportunité.

Les yeux de Rukia remontèrent au visage de son supérieur et acquiesça vivement.

-Bien sûr, je suis comblée à l'idée de travailler sur cette affaire. C'est juste que... il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo un peu plus tôt ce matin et je dois avouer que je ne l'apprécie guère.

Le visage d'Ukitake se figea l'espace d'un instant mais il acquiesça.

-Oh, je vois.

Rukia soupira profondément et lutta contre l'envie de se frotter l'arête du nez. Elle n'allait pas s'infliger une telle chose. Elle savait combien cette affaire était capitale pour sa compagnie, pour son patron, et pour elle. Elle avait été choisie pour cette tâche et elle n'allait sûrement pas la refuser. Kuchiki Rukia n'était pas une lâcheuse, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir un jour. Elle devrait travailler avec cet abruti du matin-même, et après ? Elle ferait avec. Après tout, il ressemblait à n'importe lequel de ses clients masculins, il ne possédait juste qu'un plus gros cerveau.

Peut-être...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara Rukia après un moment de silence.

Elle se retourna vers lui et permit à une vaste quantité de sérieux de briller dans son regard.

-Je veux m'occuper de cette affaire. Je veux faire ce travail. Ajouta-t-elle franchement.

Ukitake haussa les sourcils.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mener à bien cette affaire, peu importe avec qui je dois le faire, je vous en fais la promesse.

Rukia lui adressa un bref sourire et se leva de son siège.

-À quelle heure dois-je rencontrer Mr Ichimaru ?

-Onze heures.

-Excellent. répondit Rukia entre ses dents serrées. J'irai là-bas dès que j'aurai récupéré quelques affaires dans mon bureau.

Ukitake adressa à son employée un regard incrédule.

-Es-tu toujours à l'avance pour tout, Rukia ?

-Quasiment, oui.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du bureau, saisit la main de son supérieur et la secoua fermement par deux fois. Ukitake lui donna le numéro du bâtiment, de l'étage et du bureau d'Ichimaru Gin et ajouta que la réceptionniste serait là pour l'accueillir.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Déclara-t-elle de nouveau avant d'acquiescer une fois et de quitter le bureau de son supérieur.

Rukia retourna à son bureau et informa Momo de l'endroit où elle se rendait. La jeune femme était nonchalammentassise à son bureau, tortillant un crayon entre ses doigts ; son regard était tellement absent que Rukia dût secouer la pauvre jeune femme pour parvenir à capter son attention. Une fois assurée que tous ses appels seraient pris en note quand elle reviendrait de la _Suigetsu Inc. _, Rukia détourna les talons et se mit en chemin pour le bâtiment adjacent.

Quand la _Suigetsu Inc. _avait été fondée au milieu des années quatre-vingt, il avait été décidé que le complexe bureautique serait construit directement à côté de celui de la _Gotei Corp._ Tout le monde pensait que les plans similaires des deux édifices aussi bien que l'endroit choisi étaient le comble de l'effronterie, en considérant le fait que les deux compagnies était d'intenses rivales. Mais en fait, songea Rukia, c'était probablement ce qui expliquait pourquoi les deux compagnies se débrouillaient aussi bien. Le fait d'être aussi proche de l'autre les conduisait à faire mieux que l'autre. Et pourtant, la cour qui se trouvait entre elles était la seule structure qui les séparait. La rivalité entre elles était des plus intenses, aucune des deux ne pouvait le nier.

Néanmoins, Kuchiki Rukia rejoignit d'un pas énergique le bâtiment de la _Suigetsu Inc. _et sourit avec confiance au réceptionniste de l'accueil avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage indiqué par Ukitake. Elle vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et constata qu'elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Rukia eut un sourire narquois et se répéta ce que lui avait toujours dit son frère:

« _Tu es en retard si tu arrives à l'heure. Tu es à l'heure si tu as au moins cinq minutes d'avance. _»

Rukia se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Gin Ichimaru, fin prête à prendre en main ce dont elle devait s'occuper.

-!-

-Pourquoi souris-tu de la sorte ? s'enquit Ishida Uryuu tandis qu'il entrait dans le bureau de son ami.

-Pour rien, lui répondit Ichigo en lançant une boule de papier dans sa corbeille à déchets.

La minuscule boule siffla au-dessus de la poubelle et retomba de manière inoffensive à l'intérieur. Il pivota dans son fauteuil luxueux en cuir et regarda son associé.

-Tu ne souris jamais pour « rien », Kurosaki. Rétorqua sèchement Uryuu.

Ichigo roula les yeux en entendant cela. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui le savait, c'était bien Uryuu Ishida. Lui et Ichigo travaillaient pour la même compagnie – Ichigo dans la section juridique et Uryuu aux affaires étrangères – et étaient donc souvent amenés à bosser ensemble. Uryuu était presque aussi jeune qu'Ichigo et avait été traîné à l'université par son père, qui avait construit et possédait des hôpitaux dans le monde entier. Chose plutôt ironique, Ichigo n'avait guère apprécié Uryuu la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré – ce petit idiot d'arachnide qu'il était – mais au bout d'un moment, ils étaient devenus plus proches de ce que l'on appelle _amis_. Ils se dépréciaient toujours sur certains points – par exemple, Ichigo avait une fois couché avec la femme idéale de Uryuu et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné – mais il y avait entre eux une _camaraderie_ qui les aidait à s'entendre mieux.

L'homme en question remonta ses fines lunettes à l'aide de son majeur et lança une œillade à Ichigo, qui continuait à rêvasser.

-Tu penses encore à la blonde ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et repensa à la femme qu'il avait laissée dans son lit.

-Euh, non. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

-Elena. Lui rappela Uryuu en s'enfonçant dans la pièce pour s'asseoir dans le siège face au bureau d'Ichigo. Et tu te l'es faite. Quelle note ?

-Six sur dix. Soupira Ichigo.

Son compagnon secoua la tête.

-La honte !

-M'en parle pas ! Répondit tristement Ichigo.

-J'espère que tu l'as embrassée, au moins ? Dis-moi que tu as abandonné cette stupide règle ! S'enquit Uryuu.

-Pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai mes principes ! Rétorqua brusquement Ichigo.

-Mon dieu, marmonna Uryuu, t'es comme Julia Roberts dans _Pretty Woman_.

-Sauf que j'en ai plus dans l'entrejambe.

-Va savoir.

-Hé mais- !

-Alors, que te veut Ichimaru ce matin ? Interrompit Uryuu avec nonchalance.

Ichigo adressa un regard noir à son camarade mais lui répondit tout de même.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais j'espère que ça comprend un plus gros salaire pour moi.

Il froissa un morceau de papier et l'envoya dans la corbeille. La boulette de papier rebondit contre le bord.

-Enfin, Kurosaki, se moqua Uryuu, t'as déjà une Mercedes, t'en as pas besoin d'une deuxième !

-Je ne crois pas avoir mentionné ma Benz, _Ishida._ Même si ça s'rait sympa !

Ichigo mit ses pieds sur le bureau et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Alors quoi ? De quoi pourrais-tu avoir besoin de plus ? Une épouse ?

-Putain non ! Rétorqua Ichigo, toujours détendu dans son siège. Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une femme quand je peux coucher avec une Ivanka quand je claque des doigts ?

-Elena.

-C'est pareil !

Uryuu soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du bureau d'Ichigo.

-Un de ces jours, tu finiras par ravaler tes paroles, Kurosaki.

-Bien sûr... Bien sûr...

Uryuu adressa une œillade interrogatrice à Ichigo et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu vas aller en réunion avec ton patron en portant _ça _? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dessus, bon sang ?

Il fixa ostensiblement la chemise d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci y descendit son regard et grogna, le souvenir de la matinée-même lui apparut dans un flash.

-Cette espèce de salope m'a renversé son café dessus, ce matin.

Il soupira et tenta de bannir ces pensées de son esprits – enfin, peut-être pas les moments où il avait fait rougir cette femme. Ce qui était en fait étonnamment amusant.

-Je vois, murmura doucement Uryuu en laissant vagabonder son regard dans le bureau. Ichigo, à quelle heure Ichimaru te voulait-il à son bureau ?

-Onze heures, pourquoi ?

Uryuu ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer ses doigts maigres en direction de l'horloge posée sur le bureau. Les chiffres verts clignotants indiquaient qu'il était onze heures passées de huit minutes.

-Merde ! Marmonna Ichigo.

Il bondit de son bureau et enfila précipitamment sa veste.

Uryuu regarda passivement Ichigo se mettre à jurer méchamment. Il rajusta sa chemise tachée et grimaça au contact poisseux du tissu censé être neuf. Cette bonne femme avait intérêt à l'avoir appelé pour lui payer le pressing.

Il sortit de son bureau sans un seul autre mot pour Uryuu et décampa vers l'ascenseur. Il s'y engouffra et appuya d'emblée sur le bouton du dernier étage. L'attente ne fut pas longue et Ichigo en sortit quelques instants plus tard. Il sprinta jusqu'au bureau de son patron, ce qui lui valut des sourires narquois de ses collègues habitués à ses retards. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Ichigo s'arrêta et s'assura que ses vêtements et son souffle étaient normaux.

Il toqua de manière ferme et sommaire à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de s'exclamer:

-Pardonnez mon retard, Mr Ichimaru, je n'avais pas l'intention de -

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et se figèrent sur les deux personnes présentes. La première était son patron aux cheveux d'argent, au regard flippant et au sourire mutin. La deuxième personne se trouvait être, à son grand étonnement, quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait. C'était une femme : petite et aux yeux de la consistance de saphirs liquides bouillonnants.

La jeune femme se tourna sur son siège et il remarqua à quelle vitesse ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et ses yeux se plisser au point d'être quasiment fermés.

-Bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voix de cette femme lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les veines soudain remplies de glaçons.

_Merde !_

**_Je m'excuse pour le long laps de temps qui s'est écoulé d__epuis mon dernier post ! _**

**_mais j'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à la traduction (exams, boulot, etc...) _**

**_J'espère que ça n'aura pas affecté votre lecture ! _**

**_ N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions dans les reviews ! _**

**_à bientôt pour la suite ! _**

_**(même si je ne peux pas vous assurer que le chapitre 4 sorte bientôt ... désolée d'avance !)**  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Odalisque

Chapitre 4

Rukia attendit que toute surprise disparaisse du visage de l'homme insupportable avant de se féliciter de l'utilisation rusée de son nom complet. Son visage, bien sûr, avait l'air encore plus hilarant que plus tôt le matin-même. Serait-ce... ah ! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire ! Ses sourcils restaient froncés même sous le coup de la surprise ! Dieu que c'était impayable !

Rukia dût étouffer un rire quand sa démarche autrefois confiante vacilla en un arrêt lent. Il la fixa pendant de longues minutes avant de continuer son avancée dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient collés à sa personne mais regardaient son patron à l'occasion.

_Et quel boss flippant il a !_ pensa Rukia en frissonnant intérieurement. L'homme avait un visage qui ressemblait à la face d'un putain de serpent. Sa bouche était courbée en un étrange sourire anormal et ses yeux étaient déformés, à croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'à peine ouverts. Mais le pire, c'était sa voix, elle était mielleuse, doucereuse, et bien trop profonde pour un homme au teint si maladif. Quand Rukia l'avait vu – et quand elle avait serré sa main pour la première fois – elle avait tout de suite souhaité être loin de lui. Des frissons lui parcouraient littéralement l'échine dès qu'elle était à côté de lui... et elle ne le connaissait pas depuis trente minutes ! D'un autre côté, elle eut à se rappeler qu'elle était une Kuchiki, et un Kuchiki ne tremblait pas en présence d'un homme aux allures de reptile.

-Mr. Ichimaru. Déclara lentement Kurosaki en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Rukia se sortit brutalement de sa rêverie et retourna son attention sur l'homme avec lequel elle allait travailler. Il adressait à son patron un regard bizarre, pas hostile mais pas non plus amical.

_T'as bien raison... Connard !_ songea Rukia à contrecœur.

-Je suis désolé, mais je croyais que ce serait une réunion entre nous deux. Dit-il en se penchant pour serrer la main de son supérieur.

Rukia patienta calmement qu'il se tourne vers elle et lui offre sa main, les mâchoires serrées et le sourire crispé.

-Bonjour, je ne crois pas que nous avons été correctement présentés.

Elle l'entendait presque grincer des dents.

-Vous êtes ?

-Surprise que vous soyez à ce point en retard, Mr Kurosaki. Lui répondit-elle en souriant,

Elle vit ses yeux se réduire à des fentes et pouvait presque ressentir sa peau transpercée par les dagues qu'il lui lançait de par son regard. Elle décida de remuer davantage le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je veux dire, vous étiez tellement pressé ce matin !

-Eh bien, oui... Il se tut en conservant ses bras le long de son corps.

Rukia ne put tout simplement pas cacher le sourire d'auto-satisfaction qui s'était affiché sur son visage.

-On a tous un endroit où on doit être.

-Sauf vous, semblerait-il. Rétorqua Rukia en retour. Car je croyais que cette réunion commençait à onze heures.

-Ce pour quoi je me suis excusé.

-Une fois.

-Combien de fois cela vous satisferait-il, mademoiselle ?

-Environ trois, je dirais.

-Tu te payes ma-

-Excusez-moi !

Rukia tourna la tête en entendant la voix plate de Gin Ichimaru. Elle cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait agi comme une gamine de trois ans. Elle adressa une brève œillade à Ichigo Kurosaki – qui avait un regard furieux sur le visage – et lutta contre l'envie de se coller une gifle.

Cette dispute aurait pu lui coûter cher ! Sa carrière aurait pu être mise en jeu à cause de cet homme insolent et sa tentative puérile de lui répondre. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité, elle avait plus ou moins laissé son mépris pour lui affecter ses objectifs.

_Plus jamais !_ jura-t-elle en silence. Cet homme ne lui ferait plus jamais refaire une telle chose devant un supérieur. Peut-être quand ils seraient seuls... mais certainement pas devant son patron.

_Oh merde_, marmonna-t-elle, _c'est pas juste mon patron... C'est mon __**nouveau**__ patron. Fait chier ! _

-Je m'excuse, déclara abruptement Rukia, et elle ajouta pour Kurosaki : Mr Ichimaru, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Je parie que tu le sais, espèce de sale petite -

-Mr Kurosaki, déclara calmement Ichimaru, un peu de retenue !

-Peu importe, marmonna Kurosaki en s'asseyant sur une chaise à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle.

Rukia se demanda à contrecœur si l'homme à son côté se comportait constamment comme un idiot prétentieux. Il avait l'air de prendre pas mal de libertés quand il s'adressait aussi bien à son patron qu'aux dames – si elle pouvait se considérer comme une 'dame' – aussi formellement. Pourtant, cette occasion était cruciale pour sa carrière, elle serait idiote de ne pas tendre la main et la saisir le plus rapidement possible. Kurosaki n'était qu'un simple inconvénient.

-Donc, grogna l'homme en question, qu'est-ce que je fais là, Mr Ichimaru ? Il pointa un index vers elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ?

-Je vois que vous connaissez Mlle Kuchiki ? s'enquit Ichimaru avec un sourire.

Rukia adressa une œillade au visage d'Ichigo et vit son masque irrité s'effacer un peu pour faire place au choc de la surprise. Elle savait ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa tête.

_Oui, _se dit-elle avec contentement, _Kuchiki est mon nom, espèce de connard prétentieux ! Réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de m'appeler 'gamine' ! _

-Kuchiki ? Répéta Kurosaki, et Rukia eut à se dire de ne pas laisser un grand sourire barrer son visage. Comme dans... 'Kuchiki Byakuya' ? Le magnat des affaires de Tokyo ? Celui qui a la mainmise sur les plus gros contrats juridiques jamais formulés ? Il regarda Rukia de bas en haut. Il fait pas un mètre quatre-vingt ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton mauvais et Rukia comprit qu'il faisait référence à sa taille.

-C'est bien ça, confirma doucement Ichimaru. Rukia se força à le regarder bien qu'elle eût préféré se détourner. Voici sa sœur, Mademoiselle Kuchiki Rukia.

Kurosaki se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire empli de mépris.

-J'aurais bien dit 'enchanté', mais, vu les circonstances, ...

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur son chemisier et il plissa légèrement les yeux. En temps normal, Rukia aurait été soit furieuse, soit elle n'aurait accordé aucune attention au fait qu'un homme fixe aussi ouvertement sa poitrine, comme le faisait maintenant Kurosaki. Selon son humeur, elle était soit excessivement offusquée – en considérant la manière dont ces porcs sexistes aimaient la zieuter comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Ou alors, si elle était d'humeur relativement bonne, elle n'en avait cure – il n'y avait pas grand-chose à regarder, de toute façon. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où elle ne ressentit rien d'autre que de la suffisance. L'expression irritée de Kurosaki fut remplacée par de la colère quand il aperçut le chemisier propre qu'elle portait pendant que lui – elle s'autorisa une brève œillade en sa direction – avait toujours une chemise tachée de café.

Son regard s'assombrit et Rukia s'autorisa à esquisser un sourire impitoyable. Il lui montra presque les dents avant de refaire face à son supérieur. Celui-ci avait observé la scène d'un air intéressé mais n'avait pipé mot.

-Prêt à écouter, Kurosaki ? Demanda-t-il, et le concerné acquiesça à contrecœur. Bien. Il se tourna vers Rukia et elle essaya de ne pas tressaillir. Miss Kuchiki, je suppose que l'on vous a briefée sur ce que cette compagnie veut faire avec la _Gotei Corp._ ?

-Tout à fait, Mr Ukitake m'en a informé ce matin.

-Bien. Répondit-il, et il se tourna vers Kurosaki. Ichigo, la _Suigetsu Inc._ et la _Gotei Corp._ vont fusionner afin d'augmenter nos marges de bénéfices.

-Si vous le dites. Rétorqua Ichigo, son intonation signifiant son ennui, et Rukia eut envie de le gifler pour ne pas avoir pris la nouvelle plus sérieusement.

Franchement, sa réaction à elle avait été beaucoup plus concernée.

-Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qu'elle fait ici ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant Rukia du doigt.

-Oh, vous vous entendez si bien ! Déclara Ichimaru avec un sourire qui leur souleva le cœur. Il joignit ses mains et pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres si semblables à celles d'un serpent. Ça va être parfait !

Les yeux de Kurosaki se plissèrent et le regard de Rukia glissa vers lui. Elle voulait absolument voir sa réaction quand il entendrait ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui va être parfait ? S'enquit-il et Rukia s'empêcha de sourire.

Pourquoi donc son malheur la faisait sourire ?

Ichimaru se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son bureau métallique à l'apparence cossue et esquissa un léger sourire.

-Nous voulons que cette fusion aille lentement – par nous, je veux dire les deux compagnies – et les hauts-dirigeants ont décidé que notre meilleur avocat d'entreprise et que leur meilleur avocat d'entreprise, il fit une pause pour désigner Rukia, travailleraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que la fusion soit complète.

Rukia sourit furtivement en voyant les yeux abominablement plissés d'Ichigo, sa mâchoire légèrement relâchées, et ses narines fumantes. Elle aurait souri narquoisement si elle n'avait pas été si apitoyée par sa propre situation. Elle aurait à travailler avec cette raclure, tout comme il allait devoir travailler avec elle. Ce ne serait pas plus réjouissant pour lui qui pour elle.

_Garde la tête froide,_ Rukia, se rappela-t-elle mentalement, _tu dois t'occuper de cette affaire de manière professionnelle... même si l'autre ne le fait pas. _

-Je dois bosser avec elle ? Répéta-t-il en serrant les dents à s'en faire mal.

Ichimaru acquiesça et Rukia tourna légèrement la tête pour analyser les caractéristiques du bureau. La pièce était peu pourvue – il n'y avait pas davantage de mobilier que trois chaises et un bureau. Il n'y avait pas de diplômes sur les murs, contrairement à son propre bureau, et la seule image qui s'y trouvait était une photo encadrée d'Ichimaru et d'un homme plus âgé. Rukia accorda davantage d'attention à la photographie pendant qu'elle essayait de savoir où elle avait déjà aperçu l'autre homme. Il avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains et ses yeux étaient encadrés par d'épaisses lunettes à monture noire. Il avait l'air grand, bien bâti, et... il avait l'air gentil. La manière dont il souriait faisait apparaître le menaçant Ichimaru à son côté comme étant moins inquiétante. Rukia se creusa la cervelle pour trouver où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un homme important, mais elle ne pouvait, même si cela pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu, se rappeler son nom.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est à moi de le faire ? La voix bourrue de Kurosaki la ramena à la réalité.

Elle se renfrogna et parla pour la première fois depuis leur différend.

-Ne sois pas si vexé, c'est moi qui vais devoir venir et partager ton bureau.

-Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ?

-Oui, répondit-elle brièvement. C'est un compromis très favorable. Je compte en faire une priorité et faire de mon mieux pour la mener à bien. Elle lui lança une œillade hostile. Et je pense que tu devrais faire pareil.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Répliqua-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Moi non plus. Fit-elle remarquer.

-Vous devriez vous entendre superbement bien, tous les deux ! Ichimaru, qui se réjouissait clairement de leur dégoût l'un pour l'autre, eut un petit rire maladif. Il se tourna vers Rukia et elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Je suppose que Ukitake vous a donné des indications supplémentaires ?

-C'est ce qu'il a fait, oui. Répondit-elle en dissimulant son inconfort par un ton autoritaire. Je dois venir ici chaque jour et travailler sur les dossiers. J'apporterai mon ordinateur portable pour ne pas que ce soit dérangeant pour Mr Kurosaki et je rapporterai chaque mois notre progression.

-Excellent.

Ichimaru regarda Ichigo et le vit bouillir de colère, en silence, dans son siège.

Rukia se leva et rajusta délicatement sa jupe.

-Je vais retourner à mon bureau pour la journée et m'assurer de ranger mes affaires avant de venir ici. Je ne suis pas très encombrante.

La dernière phrase était destinée à Kurosaki, mais elle le dit tout de même aux deux. Elle allongea le bras et tendit sa main à Ichimaru. Sa peau était moite et froide, ce qui fit penser à Rukia – encore une fois – qu'il avait des caractéristiques en commun avec les serpents au moment où elle retira sa main. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de serrer la main à Kurosaki et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois avant de sortir du bureau et de se diriger vers son bâtiment.

- ! -

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Momo en piquant de sa fourchette un bout de laitue de sa salade et le fourra dans sa bouche. Le connard de ce matin va bosser avec toi un moment ?

-Ouais. Marmonna Rukia avec amertume en prenant une bouchée de ses légumes verts.

-C'est nul !

-Quelle originalité, Momo ! Commenta Rukia d'un ton sec et son amie lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-Mais franchement, c'est nul. Je veux dire, si ce mec est assez malpoli pour te renverser son café dessus et qu'il ne s'excuse même pas, alors c'est vraiment un pauvre con !

-Oui, il l'est. Approuva Rukia en songeant à sa réunion avec ledit connard et son supérieur flippant. Il est malpoli, arrogant, et quand son patron – alors lui c'est une autre paire de manches – lui a parlé de la fusion, tout ce qu'il a dit c'est « Ok » et il a continué à m'insulter.

Elle piqua d'un air sombre un morceau de laitue avec sa fourchette.

-Quel trou du cul, celui-là ! Marmonna Momo et Rukia acquiesça énergiquement de la tête. Et tu dois aller travailler là-bas ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Rukia leva la tête vers Momo et fut touchée par toute l'inquiétude qui inondait son visage. Certes, Momo était probablement plus inquiète pour son travail qu'autre chose, mais ça n'empêchait pas le sentiment d'être touchant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle avec assurance, tu vas bien t'en sortir. Je garderai contact avec toi par e-mail, car il n'y a pas assez de place pour t'installer dans l'autre bâtiment avec moi – même si, crois-moi, j'aimerais bien – j'ai jeté un œil à son bureau et il n'a même pas une secrétaire personnelle. Elle mâcha sa bouchée d'un air pensif. Bien que, quand j'ai visité son bureau, j'ai vu la secrétaire d'étage, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pas très futée.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Momo, un certain peu de fierté présent dans sa voix.

Rukia acquiesça d'un air grave.

-Elle m'a vu entrer dans le bureau de ce Kurosaki – d'ailleurs, il y a un de ces bordels, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Il va falloir que je créée entièrement un nouveau système d'archivage-

-Pourquoi il les a pas tout simplement dans son ordi ?

-Je suppose que c'était juste des copies de sauvegardes, mais j'ai regardé la date sur l'une des feuilles sur son bureau. Rukia eut des frissons à la penser du désordre qui régnait là-bas. Ça datait de huit ans !

-Ah quand même !

-M'en parle pas...

-Et donc... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette secrétaire ? Demanda Momo en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Rukia fit la grimace.

-Rien, elle m'a juste regardée. Mais c'était flippant. Le regard qui dit « toi, tu fais exprès d'envahir mon territoire » ou un truc du genre.

-Peut-être qu'elle croyait que tu venais voir cet Ichigo pour d'autres raisons. Suggéra Momo en haussant un sourcil.

-Beurk ! Grogna Rukia d'une manière absolument pas féminine. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de si particulièrement intéressant chez lui. Sa personnalité n'est pas la seule chose répugnante !

Momo prit une grande inspiration à travers ses dents et grimaça.

-À quel point ?

Rukia plissa les yeux pour se souvenir et et commença à réciter :

-Grand, et même si j'arrive à sa clavicule, il se croit plus imposant que quiconque. Il a de beaux yeux marrons, mais ils sont casés sur un visage si moche ! Ses sourcils sont froncés tout le temps, ce qui, forcément, lui donne l'impression d'être constamment constipé – mais vraiment, rien ne les fait défroncer !

-Même quand il sourit ?

-Comment je le saurais ? Fut ce que lui répondit Rukia d'un ton sec. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu sourire vraiment... j'ai juste eu droit à un petit sourire dédaigneux.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non, sans rire. Et au sommet de son crâne, il y a un amoncellement impie de cheveux. On dirait ceux d'un gosse de quinze ans gothique ! C'est tout en pique et orange fluo ! Orange ! Je te jure : aussi orange qu'une orange !

-Mon dieu … Momo eut un petit rire. Mais bon, Tôshiro a des cheveux blancs et je trouve que ça lui va tellement bien !

-Ouais... marmonna Rukia. Tu as des goûts bizarres.

Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer et continuèrent à mâcher leur salades. Toutes deux étaient attablées au bureau de Rukia – avec des sets de tables sous leur assiettes pour ne rien salir – et elles avaient parcouru tous les dossiers dont elle pourrait avoir besoin pour sa migration à la Suigetsu Inc. Rukia poussa un nouveau soupir en y repensant. Elle voulait vraiment s'occuper de cette affaire, mais elle détestait l'idée d'aller dans ce bâtiment-là, d'être avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine, et de travailler avec un abruti fini qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Pourtant, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne connaissait pas non plus grand-monde ici. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop pour se préoccuper de se sociabiliser avec les collègues du bureau. Les quelques rares personnes qu'elle connaissait ici étaient Momo et certains de ses supérieurs. Elle fit la grimace, elle attrapa de sa fourchette un bout de cuisse de poulet dans sa salade et le mangea lentement. Peut-être qu'elle ferait connaissance avec quelques personnes à la _Suigetsu Inc_.

Rukia aurait pu rire de ses propres pensées. Elle savait que si son stigmate en tant qu'employée de la _Gotei Corp._ ne les dissuadait pas tout de suite, son nom de famille le ferait.

Son frère,Kuchiki Byakuya, n'était pas un simple magnat des affaires. C'était le magnat. Il était le directeur d'une entreprise et était dans le secret d''un des plus gros contrats de défense du pays. Contrat qui permettait d'amasser des milliards de dollars chaque trimestre et ne choisissait les composants électroniques que parmi les meilleurs vendeurs du marché – la _Gotei Corp._ et la _Suigetsu Inc._ en faisaient partie – pour élaborer ses produits. Tout cela, ajouté à l'image d'un homme froid qu'on avait de lui, ajoutait à la réputation qu'elle s'était faite et qui la devançait la plupart du temps.

Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était son frère qui l'avait pistonnée pour cet emploi en tant qu'avocat d'entreprise de la _Gotei Corp._ Il n'avait pas appelé ses connaissances et lui avait offert le job. Non, cela, elle l'avait obtenu par ses propres moyens. Son frère n'avait fait qu'envoyer de l'argent pour les frais et le transfert de Rukia. C'est elle qui avait fait tout le boulot, qui était allée à tous ses entretiens et qui avait travaillé sans l'aide de son frère pour arriver là où elle était aujourd'hui.

Rukia soupira profondément en pensant à l'absence de son frère. Enfin, « absent » n'était pas le mot qu'il lui fallait pour décrire la situation. Il n'était pas là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis la mort de sa sœur, il y a huit ans. Le seul contact qu'ils entretenaient par les années étaient les cartes d'anniversaires et les rares appelsmais, à part ça, ils n'avaient aucun contact l'un avec l'autre. Lui et elle ne vivaient pas une vie de famille typique maintenant que sa sœur, sa femme à lui, avait succombé à un bien trop long combat contre le cancer.

-Rukia !

Rukia sursauta et cligna deux fois des yeux. Momo lui souriait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose de sa part, et Rukia se fustigea mentalement de s'être évadée dansles nuages pendant que son amie essayait de lui parler.

-Je me demandais un truc. Murmura Momo.

L'intérêt de Rukia fut piqué à vif puisque, d'habitude, Momo n'était pas si calme. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, au cas où ce que son amie allait lui dire était mortellement important.

-Toshiro m'emmène dîner la semaine prochaine. Déclara-t-elle timidement.

L'air intéressé de Rukia disparut de son visage et elle se rassit sur son siège en marmonnant.

-Mais il t'emmène tout le temps dîner quelque part !

Rukia revint à sa salade défraîchie et saisit avec sa fourchette quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi il devait ressembler.

-Mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'il m'emmène au _Silken Rose_, n'est-ce pas ?

La chose informedont s'était emparé Rukia retomba dans son assiette, et sa mâchoire tomba. Les joues de Momo se teintèrent de rouge et elle commençaà triturer par intermittence un fil qui dépassait de sa jupe.

-Momo … Articula Rukia, son visage marqué par le choc et la surprise. Est-ce que Toshiro va... Est-ce qu'il va te … _demander en mariage _?

Le rougissement de Momo s'étendit à son cou et elle détourna le regard.

-T'étais pas obligée de le dire comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si ça n'arriverait jamais.

_C'est ce que je lui ai inspiré ? _Songea Rukia, _j'espère que non. _Elle se pencha vers l'avant et posa maladroitement sa main sur celle de Momo.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dit-elle doucement. C'est juste que ça m'a surpris, ce que tu m'as dit. Elle lui adressa un regard méfiant. C'est lui qui t'a dit qu'il t'emmenait là-bas ?

Hé bien, Rukia n'avait jamais vu le visage de Momo se colorer à ce point. Son faciès était maintenant d'une intéressante teinte violet tacheté.

-Non, murmura-t-elle avec de gros efforts, je... je l'ai vu dans son ... dans son agenda.

-Momo ! La gronda Rukia.

-C'était un accident ! S'écria-t-elle, se penchant précipitamment vers l'avant et agrippant fermement la main de Rukia. Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

Rukia lui adressa un regard de reproche.

-Mais quand même ! Elle soupira en levant les yeux au plafond, consentant à pardonner son amie pour ce qu'elle savait, qui n'était **pas** l'incident qu'elle voulait lui faire croire. Mais... Tu crois vraiment qu'il … ?

Le visage de Momo devint d'un profondviolet .

-Je sais pas, je … Je crois que... En fait, comme ça fait longtemps qu'on sort ensemble …

-Six mois, lui rappela Rukia.

Momo haussa les épaules.

-C'est long, six mois, non ?

Rukia piqua sa salade de sa fourchette.

-Mais tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Franchement, six mois, c'est pas si long.

-Je-je sais ! Bégaya Momo. Mais je … Je l'aime vraiment.

Elle termina sur un murmure, les yeux baissés et l'écarlate de ses joues s'étalant jusque dans son cou.

_Tu en es sûre ? _Fut l'une des questions qui martelaient la tête de Rukia. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander. Elle avait ses propres problèmes en amour et d'ordre social à régler. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner l'espoir de Momo pour sa vie future.

Mais, honnêtement, quand Momo avait commencé à sortir avec Tôshiro, elle avait été sceptique – Momo avait eu tellement de copains qu'il lui semblait à peine croyable que celui-ci lui convienne. Mais, au final, il lui convenait et elle lui convenait. Les moments heureux de Momo furent énormément accrus quand elle était avec lui et Rukia ne pouvait que la supporter tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin rocailleux qu'était celui de l'amour. Bon sang, elle se rappelait encore de la première fois que Momo et Toshiro avaient couché ensemble.

Rukia fronça brièvement les sourcils et se dit que ce n'était **pas **un souvenir si flippant pour sa position de meilleure amie.

Momo l'avait appelée dès que Tôshiro s'était endormi – il était minuit passé mais Rukia n'était pas couchée, de toute manière – et avait presque pleuré au téléphone à propos de combien ça avait été génial et à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui. Rukia n'avait pu que tendre l'oreille, sourire, et essayer de ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Momo lui donnait les détails scène par scène de sa récente scène de _fornication_.

C'était un autre détail qui faisait de Momo une amie aussi … intéressante. Elle n'avait absolument aucune pudeur à parler de sa vie sexuelle avec Rukia. Et même, cette femme **adorait** lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait – avec chacun de ses amants – dès qu'elle en ressentait l'envie. Au début de leur amitié, Rukia avait été déconcertée par cette franchise sans bornes mais s'y était finalement habituée.

Mais quand même … Se marier ? Momo était-elle prête pour ce genre de trucs ? Rukia la connaissait depuis bientôt huit ans et elle n'était pourtant pas sûre que la jeune femme pourrait le gérer. Elle aimait Tôshiro, ça c'était évident, mais était-elle prête à partager constamment sa salle de bains, à être dans le même lit nuit après nuit, à endurer tous ses agaçants caprices, les bons jours comme les mauvais? En était-elle capable ?

-Momo. Murmura Rukia.

Elle baissa le regard sur son assiette et essaya de reformuler ce qu'elle s'apprêtait en essayant de ne pas heurter les sentiments délicats de Momo. Elle ne voulait pas que ses propres points de vus cyniques ne gâchent les joyeuses attentes de Momo. Elle repoussa un morceau de laitue ramollie avec sa fourchette et soupira. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage pourpre de Momo et elle esquissa un doux sourire.

-Je veux juste que tu t'assures, commença-t-elle calmement, que tu es prête … pour le mariage. Elle tenta de ne pas faire paraître le mot comme étant une malédiction. S'il te demande en mariage, je veux dire. Prends l'après-midi pour y réfléchir.

Rukia prit une grande inspiration et continua :

-Est-ce que tu **sais** si tu veux passer le restant de ta vie avec lui ?

Momo se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Oui. Je l'aime. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais, et je … Je crois que si je devais passer le reste de mes jours avec lui … Je serais heureuse. Je le serai. C'est juste que, maintenant, ça me paraît plus plausible … Puisque j'ai vu la note dans son agenda.

Rukia acquiesça et elle continuèrent à manger. Momo avait encore les joues rouges, mais maintenant elle avait un regard rêveur qui laissait deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête : robes de mariée, gâteaux, et demoiselles d'honneur.

Rukia eut un léger sourire et pencha la tête vers son amie.

-Je sais que tu vas y réfléchir.

Elle s'interrompit un instant puis reprit.

-Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, tu aideras juste les statistiques qui déclarent que la moitié des mariages se soldent d'un divorce.

Momo releva vivement la tête et regarda sa confidente. Rukia esquissait un sourire narquois en voyant l'expression horrifiée sur son visage, mais qui s'évanouit dès que Momo se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter.

-Toi, alors ! S'écria-t-elle avec un petit rire qui brisa le silence installé dans la pièce. Touche du bois, Rukia Kuchiki ! Vite ! Touche du bois, nom de Dieu !

Rukia éclata de rire en ramenant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle détailla son bureau et le reste de la pièce, tout n'était que métal quelconque et plastique décoratif.

-Désolée, Momo ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Momo finit par fouiller pendant cinq minutes le bureau de Rukia jusqu'à trouver un diplôme de leur université encadré par de bois.

Elle passèrent le reste de leur pause déjeuner à échafauder des scénarios où Tôshiro – rôle tenu par Rukia – demandait Momo en mariage. Momo lui jura que, s'il le faisait, elle ferait une crise d'hyperventilation et, pour une fois, Rukia la crut sur parole. Elle discutèrent de quelle robe elle devrait mettre pour ce dîner – Rukia insistait pour qu'elle porte la noire avec un grand col et un jupon flottant, mais Momo assura qu'elle porterait la robe rouge, qui était plus courte, et comportait des bretelles spaghetti – et ce qu'elle devrait commander – elles tombèrent toutes deux d'accord sur quelque chose qui n'était pas banal, comme un steak accompagné de haricots verts.

Elles continuèrent à chipoter là-dessus toute la journée, pendant que Rukia emballait ses affaires et triait ses dossiers. Les cheveux relevés ou détachés, les jambes croisées ou décroisées, de lourds bijoux ou non, des sursauts surpris ou des exclamations silencieuses … C'est ce genre de chose qui occupa leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit cinq heures de l'après-midi et que Momo doive partir. Rukia déclara à sa secrétaire qu'elle s'occuperait de terminer le nettoyage.

Elle ne quitta pas son bureau avant sept heures du soir. Rukia prit le métro jusqu'à son appartement et soupira quand elle fut enfin libérée de ses hauts talons. Elle défit sa queue de cheval pour libérer ses cheveux et se débarrassa de sa veste de tailleur. Ses pieds nus glissèrent sur le tapis et elle rejoignit lentement la cuisine. Elle sortit ce qui ressemblait à un repas tout prêt de son frigo et le mit dans le four à micro-ondes. Elle entra dans sa chambre et retira sa jupe, son chemisier serré et son soutien-gorge. Elle opta pour un large tee-shirt gris et déambula simplement dans son appartement, en culotte et tee-shirt.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi – si c'était l'incident du café le matin-même, la nouvelle de la _Gotei Corp. _et de la _Suigetsu Inc. _qui entraient en fusion, sa double rencontre avec Kurosaki, ou les prétendues imminentes fiançailles de Momo, mais elle était bien plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

Rukia attendit que son repas ait fini de réchauffer et considéra le tas gélatineux avec dégoût. Elle songea à regarder la télévision, mais elle préféra se saisir de quelques dossiers et commença à lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour rester debout.

Rukia s'endormit avec des pensées oranges dérangeant son sommeil par ailleurs paisible.

-!-

Ichigo passa la quasi-totalité de sa journée à ressasser sa nouvelle … situation. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit le visage et l'attitude de cette femme sournoise. La manière dont elle l'avait défié, l'avait regardé de haut, et s'était donné le droit del'insulter ; la scène semblait se rejouer en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'envie de prendre un cric et de s'assommer avec ne lui traverse l'esprit. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'agaçait, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle l'ait fait pile en face de son propre patron.

Et maintenant, il faisait les tâches ménagères. Ou plutôt, des tâches de bureau. Mais ça revenait au même. Il devait faire en sorte que son bureau soit prêt pour l'arrivée de _mademoiselle_.

Ichigo laissa échapper un juron quand un autre morceau de papier entailla ses doigts rugueux. Il devait déplacer toutes ses affaires juste pour qu'elle puisse avoir son petit coin de bureau à elle. Bon dieu, ce n'était pas un _coin_ qu'il lui laissait, il était presque en train de trancher son bureau en deux pour lui faire suffisamment de place. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait gentiment lui céder de son territoire, mais simplement que, après l'interlude du matin, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se trouve à moins de trois mètres de lui.

Il grogna en enlevant son ordinateur de son bureau. Il le posa sans délicatesse sur le sol et pria pour qu'aucun de ses fichiers ne soit endommagé. Il se plaça contre son bureau en bois massif en grognant de lassitude. Il banda ses muscles et poussa un grand coup. Le meuble ne bougea pas.

-Et puis quoi ? Râla Ichigo. T'es cloué au sol ?

Il le poussa, encore et encore. À chaque fois, le bureau ne se déplaçait que de quelques centimètres mais, après presque vingt minutes, Ichigo avait réussi à repousser cette saleté contre le mur opposé de la pièce.

Il se recula, enleva sa veste et desserra sa cravate. Le réaménagement prenait plus de temps que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il était bientôt cinq heures de l'après-midi et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais bon, la pièce avait quand même l'air beaucoup plus grande sans l'énorme bureau en plein milieu.

-Il me reste plus qu'à lui en trouver un pour elle. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton énervé.

-Vous êtes encore là, à cette heure, Mr. Kurosaki ?

Ichigo tourna la tête et ressentit à ce moment-là une agaçante sensation de désagrément faire son chemin jusqu'à son estomac.

Il se força à esquisser un micro sourire et se retourna pour arranger les objets sur son bureau.

-Ouais, Inoue, je m'occupe juste de déranger quelques trucs.

Il rebrancha correctement son ordinateur et se dressa de toute sa hauteur en se frottant les mains.

Il y eut un léger blanc et Ichigo continua de jouer avec la prise. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire en ce moment, c'était discuter avec Orihime Inoue. Elle était la secrétaire de tout l'étage et s'occupait des réunions, des collectes, et gardait l'œil sur le personnel dans cette partie du bâtiment. Mais pour Ichigo Kurosaki, elle était … quelque chose d'autre.

Tout avait commencé à la soirée de Noël de l'an passé, quand il avait eu un peu trop à boire et qu'Inoue se trouvait à ses côtés, revêtue d'une robe plutôt révélatrice. Après quelques heures et encore quelques _shooters_ – qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, d'ailleurs – tous deux s'étaient retrouvés à se rouler des pelles avec enthousiasme dans son bureau. Ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout – bien qu'Inoue aie été plus que consentante et qu'Ichigo avait déjà abaissé le haut de sa robe – mais ils s'étaient arrêtés quand un autre couple complètement ivre avait titubé dans son bureau, dans l'évidente intention d'utiliser l'espace à ses propres besoins personnels.

Depuis cette nuit – qui avait eu lieu quatre mois plus tôt – Inoue s'était comportée de manière … _flippante. _Elle le fixait dès qu'il sortait de son bureau, essayait de le convaincre de l'emmener en rendez-vous, lui apportait de quoi manger, venait délivrer personnellement ses messages, et elle était même venue directement dans son bureau, une fois, juste pour qu'il la ramène chez elle. Quand Ichigo avait enfin compris ce qu'elle entreprenait – ce n'est pas qu'il était aveugle ou quoi que ce soit, mais il avait été très occupé avec une nouvelle acquisition et n'avait pas de temps à consacrer son attention à une secrétaire transie d'amour – il l'avait rejetée. Elle avait pris la nouvelle avec un silence de marbre et était simplement retournée à son travail quand ils eurent fini de parler.

Bon dieu, ce n'était pas comme s'il _aimait_ la repousser et, franchement, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi le faire. Après tout, Inoue était attirante, avait ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait, et avait au moins la moitié d'un cerveau dans le crâne. Il n'avait juste pas l'envie d'être avec elle. Au sens propre comme figuré.

Il n'avait même pas _voulu_ l'embrasser. C'était une excuse boiteuse, bien sûr, mais c'était la vérité. Quand Ichigo buvait trop, des choses de ce genre se passaient, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cette nuit-là, c'était les _shooters_ qui avaient parlé, pas lui.

Même après quatre mois depuis la désastreuse soirée de Noël, et deux mois depuis qu'il lui avait fait savoir qu'il n'était pas incroyablement intéressé, Inoue n'avait toujours pas abandonné à son sujet. Ça ne le dérangeait plus autant, maintenant qu'elle n'était pas aussi persistante qu'avant, mais elle essayait tout de même de faire en sorte d'attirer son attention : s'habiller de chemisiers échancrés et de jupes courtes, lui apporter du café, lui parler à la fin de la journée. C'était de simples actes comme ceux-ci qui rendaient la situation consternante. Elle n'en était pas arrivée au point où il devait demander une ordonnance de mise à distance.

Ça n'avait pas non plus aidé que Inoue soit la prunelle des yeux d'Uryuu. Il l'avait traitée avec égard dès son arrivée à la _Suigetsu Inc. _et n'avait plus parlé à Ichigo pendant trois mois quand il avait appris à quel endroit précis Orihime était allée pendant la soirée de Noël. Mais pourtant, même maintenant, ce pauvre crétin était entiché d'elle et faisait tout son possible pour obtenir ses faveurs, bien qu'elle était toujours douloureusement énamourée d'Ichigo.

De cette perspective, tout cela ressemblait à un scénario de feuilleton télévisé. Ichigo avait souvent pensé que, si l'on ajoutait quelques parents déjantés, de l'arsenic et des enfants illégitimes, on obtiendrait un véritable navet, qui se jouerait dans ces locaux.

_Ah, mais maintenant, on a en plus une collègue bornée qui aurait dû naître avec des testicules, _songea Ichigo d'un ton sec en farfouillant avec les câbles d'alimentation.

-Quelqu'un va venir ici ? S'enquit la femme derrière lui d'un ton innocent et enjoué.

_Merde, Inoue est encore là ! _

-Euh, ouais. Répondit Ichigo en se tournant pour s'appuyer contre son bureau.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et observa la jolie femme qui se tenait devant lui.

De longs cheveux écarlates flottaient au milieu de son dos. Elle avait de grands yeux gris et une bouche faite d'une paire de lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Elle avait aussi l'une des plus grosses paires de seins qu'il avait jamais vues, du moins dans l'enceinte de la _Suigetsu Inc. _Mais il se remémora de laisser son regard se fixer sur son petit nez espiègle pour ne pas lui donner des idées.

Il avala sa salive avec dédain et poursuivit :

-Je dois travailler avec cette démone de la _Gote__i Corp. _pendant un moment, donc je lui fais un peu de place.

Il n'ajouta pas le fait qu'il y avait été contraint par son patron.

-Oh, murmura-t-elle en se tapotant la joue avec son index, son regard montrant clairement qu'elle faisait un gros effort pour réfléchir. Cette femme minuscule aux cheveux noirs ?

Ichigo fronça davantage les sourcils et acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle s'appelle Rukia Kuchiki et elle est … _une vraie saloperie. _Intéressante. Acheva-t-il sans conviction.

-Je l'ai vue dans votre bureau, tout à l'heure. L'informa joyeusement Inoue, ses yeux ahuris transperçant son corps. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais elle avait l'air de parcourir tous vos papiers.

Son regard enjoué se fit tout de suite affreusement sérieux et elle fit la moueen pinçant sa lèvre inférieure. Le nuage qui planait au-dessus de la tête d'Ichigo s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils à la pensée de cette femme en train de marauder dans ses affaires.

-Elle essayait probablement de trouver ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour embrouiller ma méthode de classement. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer.

Mais à dire vrai, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait **pas** de méthode de classement. Il était plus du genre à faire un « cinquante-deux cartes » : il se contentait de jeter ses affaires pêle-mêle et les retrouvait plus tard. Il soupira et se tourna vers Inoue.

-Merci de m'avoir averti, je lui tordrai le cou demain, pour la peine.

Inoue pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit :

-Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, on dirait ! Fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse et pleine d'entrain.

Ichigo voulait vraiment que la discussion prenne fin, mais il savait que, tant qu'il serait dans son bureau, elle y serait et lui parlerait. Il envisagea d'appeler Uryuu pour qu'il s'entretienne avec elle de points de couture mais, si ses suspicions étaient correctes, ce salaud efféminé était déjà reparti chez lui.

Il lui fallut donc poursuivre la conversation.

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est une garce élitiste.. Lâcha-t-il en rassemblant quelques dossiers pour les fourrer dans des recoins mystérieux de son bureau. Fichtre, il devait lui trouver un bureau pour le lendemain mais il ne souhaitait absolument pas rester là plus longtemps.

Il enfila brutalement sa veste et resserra la cravate autour de son cou. Il se saisit de ce dont il aurait besoin pour travailler dans la soirée – soit dit presque rien – et attrapa les clés de sa Benz et de son bureau. Il envoya une œillade sèche à Inoue et elle sortit docilement_**.**_ Il verrouilla la porte de son office, salua tout le monde, et se mit en route vers l'ascenseur en de grandes foulées musclées. Pendant tout ce laps de temps, il sentit le regard brûlant d'Inoue et lutta contre l'envie de laisser échapper un grognement agacé de sa bouche.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur en silence, songeant à ce qu'apporterait le lendemain.

-!-

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier la suite ! Je n'aime pas faire attendre, mais je vous assure que je fais au plus vite !**

**(c'est ça, de faire des semaines de 40h, il reste tellement peu de temps que ça traîne en longueur ... )**

**J'espère tout de même que cette traduction vous a plu !**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Quand Kuchiki Rukia franchit les portes d'entrée de la Suigetsu Inc, transportant un carton rempli à ras bord de fournitures de bureau ainsi que la sacoche de son ordinateur portable qui se balançait sur son épaule, elle eut immédiatement la sensation d'être surveillée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'impression constante qu'elle avait d'être observée par des caméras de surveillance, des hommes, ou encore par des simples passants. C'était bien plus étrange que cela. Elle avait le sentiment d'être suivie. Oui, « suivie » était peut-être exagéré, mais cela résumait bien la situation. Elle garda la tête haute tandis qu'elle avançait vivement vers l'ascenseur, et c'est avec le talon de sa chaussure qu'elle parvint à appuyer sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage de son nouveau bureau. Quand les portes se refermèrent, elle lutta contre l'envie de fêter sa victoire et opta plutôt pour un sourire narquois : il s'agissait d'un exploit, à une heure si matinale. Et, effectivement, il était tôt, remarqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de complaisance. L'horloge indiquait seulement sept heures et demie. Elle serait arrivée au boulot à sept heures si elle n'avait pas raté le premier métro. Mais enfin, elle était à son nouveau bureau à une heure plus que raisonnable, il fallait le reconnaître.

_Oh, pardon !_Rectifia-t-elle à contrecœur, _mon nouveau bureau __**à partager**_.

Ah que oui, elle avait été briefée sur l'ensemble de la situation, d'une part grâce aux informations récoltées par Momo et d'autre part grâce au discours standard que lui avait servi M. Ukitake. Maintenant, elle était la moitié d'un tout, enfin au sens figuré… Elle devait collaborer avec Kurosaki Ichigo sur un projet qu'elle voulait désespérément mener à bien. Cependant, au vu de la manière dont il avait agi la veille dans le bureau de M. Ichimaru, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Rukia fronça les sourcils en écoutant l'horrible musique d'ascenseur tandis qu'elle progressait vers les étages supérieurs. La nuit dernière, elle avait fait quelques recherches sur Kurosaki Ichigo. Il existait un nombre surprenant de sites qui lui étaient consacrés. Elle avait dû voir au moins trois cent résultats, rien que sur Google. La plupart d'entre eux y faisaient uniquement référence, mais certains lui étaient totalement dévoués. Elle était notamment tombée sur le blog d'un top-model d'une vingtaine d'années dans lequel était exposé en détail ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Kurosaki lors d'une soirée chez elle. Rukia avait survolé la plupart des sites – par pure décence – et voilà ce qu'elle en avait conclu : que ce soit d'un point de vue professionnel ou personnel, Kurosaki Ichigo était un _intrépide_.

Elle avait poursuivi ses investigations et avait trouvé des articles – issus de journaux réputés – discutant ses fraudes impitoyables employées pour acquérir de nouvelles compagnies pour le compte de la _Suigetsu Inc_. Elle se rappelait avoir lu un article en particulier, paru deux mois plus tôt, relatant le rachat d'une entreprise puissante par la _Suigetsu Inc_. Et il s'était avéré que Kurosaki Ichigo était le cerveau caché derrière ce rachat particulièrement agressif.

Il semblait que la presse ne pouvait se mettre d'accord sur le cas de Kurosaki. Elle l'adulait pendant un mois pour mieux le vilipender en première page de la section économique le mois suivant. Elle avait également remarqué que certains journalistes lui étaient ouvertement hostiles alors que d'autres admiraient à contrecœur ses intarissables ressources, même s'ils déploraient ses manœuvres.

Pour Rukia, toute information était bonne à prendre, qu'elle puisse être utilisée pour ou contre lui. Cet aspect particulier de leur relation ne dépendrait que de son attitude à lui. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de lui révéler qu'elle s'était renseignée sur son compte ; ce petit détail resterait secret. Elle s'était également dit de ne pas juger l'homme sur ce que révélait ses très nombreuses escapades sexuelles.

Et elles étaient vraiment nombreuses. Le top-model d'une vingtaine d'années n'était pas la seule à avoir été défoncée par Kurosaki Ichigo et ses … hé bien … attributs incroyablement larges, si les rumeurs étaient exactes. Au moins un tiers des trois cents sites sur lesquels elle était tombée portaient sur les ébats qu'il avait eu avec ses précédentes partenaires. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas le genre de choses susceptible d'impressionner Rukia…loin de là.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et Rukia en émergea lentement en faisant attention à ne pas renverser la quantité abondante de crayons, stylos, gommes, trombones, scotch et milliers d'autres choses qu'elle savait avoir besoin pour _survivre_. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'au bureau qu'elle avait visité la veille. Elle posa son carton sur le sol et fouilla dans sa poche les clés que M. Ukitake lui avait donné la veille. Elle introduisit l'objet argenté dans la serrure et le fit tourner.

L'intérieur du bureau était sombre, et il y régnait une légère odeur de renfermé. Rukia remarqua immédiatement qu'il lui faudrait ouvrir une quelconque aération si elle voulait réussir à travailler en ces lieux. Elle marmonna doucement en bougeant sur le côté pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Ce que son regard inquisiteur rencontra, ce fut l'horreur.

-Oh … mon … dieu ! haleta-t-elle.

Il fallait savoir qu'il était très difficile – non, c'était **extrêmement** difficile pour une femme atteinte de troubles obsessionnels du comportement comme l'était Rukia – de faire face à un tel désastre sans avoir l'envie de vomir.

Sidérée, Rukia fit deux pas à l'intérieur et se plaignit de la masse de papiers divers et variés qui jonchait le sol. Elle marcha sur des dossiers dont le contenu était éparpillé un peu partout, trébucha sur un crayon à papier avant de ressentir une furieuse envie de meurtre à la vue d'une tasse - où du café avait moisi – siégeant, délaissée, sur le rayon d'une étagère.

Et dire qu'hier, elle pensait que le bureau n'était pas si mal ! Elle porta une main à sa bouche puis se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Lorsqu'elle était sur place la veille, il était juste un peu en désordre et, maintenant, il donnait l'impression d'avoir vu déferler un tsunami qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage.

Lentement et avec colère – oui, maintenant, elle était très énervée – Rukia se fraya lentement un passage vers un coin épargné de la pièce et posa son carton sur une petite étagère relativement propre, bien que poussiéreuse. Puis elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où elle était venue et scruta la pièce encore une fois. Un léger tic fit son apparition au niveau de son œil tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire subir à l'homme qui avait osé monter ce complot.

Car il l'avait fait exprès.

-Mais quel enfoiré ! cria-t-elle en luttant contre l'envie de frapper quelque chose.

Il n'aurait pas été difficile pour son pied d'atteindre quelques documents perdus, étalés sur le sol.

Ce bâtard avait bousillé son – leur – bureau intentionnellement ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle repensa à sa rencontre avec lui en présence de M. Ichimaru. Elle se rappela que son regard s'était directement porté vers sa poitrine et – surtout – sur son nouveau chemisier. Rukia fronça les sourcils en songeant à ce que cela impliquait.

Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas un idiot. Il fallait l'avouer, il était très intelligent. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle aimait être tirée à quatre épingles grâce à son nouveau chemisier. Il devait l'avoir remarqué… et il avait su. Donc, quand elle l'avait fait passer pour un imbécile auprès de son patron, voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait complètement ravagé ce bureau en sachant qu'elle le nettoierait.

-Quel gros porc celui-là ! grogna-t-elle tout en enlevant sa veste.

Elle déboutonna les petits boutons ronds des poignets de son chemisier puis remonta ses manches. Elle contempla brièvement la pièce en se demandant comment elle allait faire avec une jupe droite, mais ce détail ne l'arrêta pas. Rukia ôta ses chaussures puis regarda l'horloge. Sept heures trente. Elle disposait d'à peu près une heure avant que les gens ne commencent vraiment à arriver.

Rukia fronça les sourcils et enleva ses collants. Elle allait faire payer Kurosaki pour tout ça. Il allait payer pour l'avoir emmerdée. Il allait devoir se soumettre à un système de classement drastique.

Mais avant tout, elle avait besoin d'une tasse de café.

À huit heures trente, Rukia avait la nuque luisante de sueur, et l'impression d'être observée revint au galop. Elle se redressa lentement, se pencha en arrière et fit craquer son dos avant de rajuster ses vêtements.

**-!-**

Elle avait presque fini.

Enfin, peut être que « presque »n'était pas le terme exact concernant cette situation. Elle était au moins à mi-chemin d'avoir terminé … en quelque sorte.

Elle regarda sur sa droite et hocha la tête, satisfaite. Tous les dossiers avaient été rangés dans leurs chemises respectives et dans leurs tiroirs ; faut-il également préciser qu'ils avaient été organisés par année, par nom, et selon le montant rapporté durant les transactions entre les entreprises ? Rukia esquissa un sourire diabolique en pensant à son mode de classement. Oui … Kurosaki Ichigo serait bientôt assommé par son méthode de rangement drastique. Elle devrait peut-être y incorporer un peu de la classification décimale de Dewey, pour bien faire ?  
Après cela, elle avait continué à ranger les fournitures, les dossiers et, plus important, le bureau. Elle avait fait en sorte que deux personnes puissent s'y asseoir confortablement.

Les yeux de Rukia s'assombrirent à cette pensée. Oui, elle allait devoir partager son bureau avec Kurosaki, mais, au moins, elle leur avait donné de la place à tous les deux. En entrant pour la première fois à l'intérieur, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul bureau et qu'il avait été poussé si loin, dans l'angle, qu'il était presque collé à la baie vitrée.

Rukia pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira. Au moins, la vue était belle. En fait, la « vue » était probablement la seule chose qu'elle appréciait dans ce foutu bureau. Elle était géniale. Quand on lui avait dit que Kurosaki Ichigo avait un bureau d'angle, elle n'y avait pas cru. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait que, lorsque M. Ukitake disait « _bureau ouvert »,_ il voulait dire « bureau avec vue panoramique ». Deux des murs qui le composaient étaient littéralement faits de verre. Les parois étaient larges et bien entretenues. Le seul point négatif était qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres qu'elle puisse ouvrir. Cependant, il y avait une incroyable source de lumière naturelle pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Et cela sans mentionner que la vue sur la cour, ainsi que sur la ville, était magnifique.

Elle soupira et remua ses pieds nus sur la moquette. Elle savait que le fait de ne pas porter de chaussures dans un bureau était totalement inapproprié de sa part mais, quand on se retrouve face à un tel amas de nettoyage et de rangement, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'était une bonne chose que le bureau soit fermé côté couloir. Elle n'aurait pas voulu un office dont les murs auraient été totalement faits de verre.

-Les murs seraient trop fins ... Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grimaça quand elle vit l'heure qu'il était. Normalement, Kurosaki était censé arriver à neuf heures. Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue agacée et elle se promit de trouver un moyen de le faire arriver plus tôt au bureau. Si elle arrivait à sept heures, elle voulait qu'il arrive à sept heures. De cette façon, la réalisation de leur mission prendrait moins de temps et elle pourrait partir d'ici plus rapidement.

Elle se dirigea vers une petite table inutilisée dans le coin de la pièce. Elle l'avait déplacée vers la sortie et était actuellement en train de se préparer une tasse de café.

_Il faudra que je fasse attention en buvant mon café, avec Kurosaki dans les parages_, pensa-t-elle, dégoûtée, avant de remplir sa tasse et d'en prendre une gorgée.

Elle se retourna et jugea en silence ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

C'était propre, d'une certaine façon. Assez pour empêcher ses tocs de s'affoler complètement. Elle devrait laisser une note à l'équipe de nettoyage pour qu'on passe l'aspirateur sur le sol mais, à part cela, tout semblait relativement à sa place. Les rayons d'étagères avaient été organisés et le bureau avait été divisé équitablement. Son ordinateur se trouvait à l'opposé du sien sur le bureau de bois sombre, leur laissant à chacun assez d'espace personnel, mais lui assurant également la possibilité de jeter un coup d'œil sur son écran et d'y récolter aisément des informations.

La seule chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas, en revanche, c'était le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux du même côté du bureau. Elle allait devoir apprendre à composer avec sa présence démoniaque à sa droite pendant qu'ils travailleraient ensemble.

Et pourtant, à travailler avec ce dont ils disposaient là, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien bossé. Maintenant, si elle pouvait juste remettre ses collants et ses chaussures avant que quiconque ne le remarque, ce serait-

-Bonjour !

Rukia effectua un demi-tour à l'entente de cette voix tendue maisenjouée, et cligna des yeux quand son regard se posa sur une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, des yeux gris en spirale, une silhouette svelte, et l'une des plus imposantes poitrines qu'il lui fut jamais donné de voir.  
Rukia fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant la position de son interlocutrice. Elle se donnait un air nonchalant en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, mais Rukia voyait la raideur de ses épaules, la tension qui enserrait sa mâchoire, et le regard dur qui enveloppait comme un film ses yeux marbre.

-Bonjour. Rétorqua Rukia avec une prudence circonspecte.

Elle avança de quelques pas et tendit sa main. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face la fixa un moment avant de s'approcher timidement et serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis Kuchiki Rukia, je vais travailler ici quelque temps. Dit-t-elle en reprenant sa main, non sans avoir noté la manière molle dont elle avait été saluée.

_Toujours se débarrasser des présentations en premier_, songea amèrement Rukia.

Celle-ci n'aimait pas la manière dont cette femme la dévisageait … Comme si Rukia, à elle seule, lui gâchait la vie.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse et haut-perchée, mais dont les sentiments n'affectaient pas son regard, qui continuait d'évaluer précautionneusement Rukia, comme si elle craignait d'attraper la rage. Mr Kurosaki m'a averti de votre venue.

-Ah bon ! Dit Rukia d'un ton aimable, dans l'optique d'adoucir sa voix pour la faire paraître amicale.

Elle ne voulait pas commencer d'emblée à se faire des ennemis. Il lui fallait des alliés à ses côtés dans ces lieux si elle avait à en venir aux mains avec Kurosaki.

-Oui, continua la jeune femme qui ne s'était toujours pas présentée. Vous êtes de la _Gotei Corp._, n'est-ce pas ?

L'échine de Rukia se crispa. Ukitake lui avait dit que cette fusion devait être gardée secrète. Elle supposait qu'Ichimaru avait fait de même avec Kurosaki. Elle jura intérieurement : elle bouillonnait de rage. Car si Kurosaki avait vendu la mèche à la secrétaire, Rukia se servirait de son corps comme un punching-ball.

-Oui, c'est bien cela. Répondit Rukia d'une voix tout-à-coup glaciale.

Elle se pouvait déjà envisager la manière dont elle punirait Kurosaki pour avoir ouvert sa grande gueule.

La jeune femme acquiesça légèrement et haussa un sourcil.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue ! Mais il faut que je vous dise, Mr Kurosaki n'aime pas trop que les gens fouinent dans ses affaires.

Son regard parcourut la pièce nouvellement rangée puis se reposa sur Rukia, dont le sourire s'était un peu crispé.

-Hé bien oui, enchaîna-t-elle, je n'apprécie guère de travailler dans une région sinistrée, donc il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. Plaisanta-t-elle, espérant alléger l'ambiance ne serait-ce qu'un _**chouïa**_**.**

Elle pouvait dès maintenant dire que ses tentatives pour être dans les faveurs de cette jeune femme étaient un cuisant échec. Il semblait qu'elle soit déjà une « persona non grata » , elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans ces bureaux. L'autre laissa échapper un petit rire gratifiant mais, une fois encore, cela sonnait faux.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Il est vrai que Mr Kurosaki est un peu désordonné.

_« Désordonné » n'est qu'un euphémisme, crétine ! _Songea Rukia, exaspérée.

Elle n'aimait pas avoir affaire avec de telles personnes … quelles qu'elles soient.

-Excusez-moi, souleva Rukia, mais je ne crois pas connaître votre nom.

_Ha ! _Rukia se réjouit de sa victoire. _Qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça ?_

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et éclata d'un rire aigu, ses seins se balançant de haut en bas avec les soulèvements de sa poitrine pendant qu'elle transformait son rire en gloussement.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Je m'en excuse ! Dit-t-elle jovialement. Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime, je suis la secrétaire de cet étage.

Une fois encore, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune forme de sentiment chaleureux.

-Hé bien, enchantée. Déclara cordialement Rukia.

_Ou pas._

-De même. Répondit Inoue. Je suis au fond du couloir si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Rukia espérait vraiment que cette conversation soit terminée. Elle ne disposait que de quinze minutes avant l'apparition supposée de Kurosaki et il fallait impérativement qu'elle remette ses collants et ses chaussures. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir les commentaires ridicules qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire s'il la voyait avec une apparence aussi peu professionnelle. Qu'Inoue ne puisse pas voir ce qui se trouvait en-deçà de ses seins étaient une bonne chose, car sinon elle aurait constaté la nudité de ses jambes et la vision de ses orteils. Elle s'empêcha de lever les yeux au plafond au vu de l'insistance de cette femme à continuer cette discussion. Elle avait besoin d'élaborer un sermon entier sur la nécessité d'avoir un espace de travail propre pour le présenter à Kurosaki lorsqu'il arriverait.

-À plus tard ! S'exclama finalement Inoue en souriant de toutes ses dents, si bien que Rukia était presque sûre qu'il y en aurait au moins une qui finirait par se briser.

Elle détourna les talons et sortit à pas lents du bureau.

-!-

Une fois Inoue partie, Rukia referma la porte et se précipita jusqu'à son côté du bureau. Elle avait fourré ses collants et ses chaussures dans le premier tiroir du bureau de manière à ce qu'aucun visiteur inattendu ne les voie traîner. Elle les ressortit et prit son temps pour les remettre. Il lui fallut relever un peu sa jupe afin d'enfiler ses collants, et elle jura intérieurement de les avoir portés aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais aimé porter des collants, même quand elle était petite, mais, dans le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi, ils étaient requis, si ce n'est exigés.

Elle remit ses chaussures et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Kurosaki. Il lui faudrait attendre un jour de plus avant de pouvoir engager des hommes pour amener son propre fauteuil à la _Suigetsu Inc._, il faudrait donc qu'elle fasse avec celui de Kurosaki pour la journée.

Elle fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à son plan de travail et commença à parcourir les fichiers qui faciliteraient les premières étapes de la fusion. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de formalités mais, pour que les deux entreprises en viennent au cœur du sujet, il fallait endurer cette procédure.

Rukia ne leva pas le nez de l'ordinateur avant neuf heures trente. Quand elle vit l'heure sur l'écran, elle écarquilla les yeux et ressentit alors un étrange mélange de confusion et de colère s'installer au creux de son estomac.

Elle se leva prudemment de sa chaise – ou plutôt celle de Kurosaki – et sortit d'un pas lourd dans le couloir. L'étage croulait sous l'activité de ses employés. Rukia n'en reconnut aucun – hormis Inoue Orihime – et n'en reconnut encore moins cette masse de cheveux oranges qui accompagnait l'arrivée de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Bordel ! Jura-t-elle doucement.

Quelques-uns la regardèrent passer la tête par la porte et commencèrent les messes basses. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et presque tous détournèrent le regard. Elle se réjouit momentanément de son pouvoir de persuasion. Que c'était bon !

Mais bon, se rappela-t-elle, elle voulait avoir des alliés ici. Nom de Dieu, il lui lui étaient **nécessaires** si elle voulait tenir tête à ce débile arrogant qu'était Kurosaki. Il lui fallait jouer d'une main de maître pour ne pas avoir trop d'ennemis à son nouveau bureau.

Par conséquent, plutôt que d'ignorer froidement Inoue Orihime aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait – ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire – Rukia se tint droite, redressa les épaules et s'élança d'une foulée rapide vers le large bureau qu'elle occupait. Beaucoup la dévisagèrent mais elle ne leur accorda pas son attention, sauf le fait d'adresser un salut du chef à ceux qui la saluaient. En approchant de son bureau, elle découvrit que le regard d'Inoue l'avait suivi pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait mis à arriver.

_Ok, ça c'est flippant ! _Songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de persévérer dans sa démarche.

-Mlle Inoue, commença-t-elle.

Elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt que la jeune femme plantureuse n'avait ni alliance ni bague de fiançailles.

-J'aimerais savoir quand Mr Kurosaki est censé arriver.

Rukia s'assura que sa réplique sonne comme une exigence et non une question. Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent et son regard redevint limpide au bout de quelques instants.

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop, Mlle Kuchiki, répondit-elle.

Rukia remarqua que sa voix avait monté d'un demi-ton quand elle avait prononcé son nom.

-Parfois, il n'est pas là avant bien … dix heures !

Elle ressentit l'envie d'éclater un crayon en deux … ou alors de briser le cou de quelqu'un. Elle ne laissa pas sa frustration apparaître sur ses traits.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Merci, Mlle Inoue.

-Orihime, s'il vous plaît ! Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse avant de ponctuer sa phrase d'un gloussement.

-Très bien … Orihime.

Rukia détourna les talons après l'avoir saluée.

En toute honnêteté, elle ne voulait pas appeler Inoue Orihime par son prénom. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de son manque de sociabilité, ni à cause de son désir de ne pas trop s'attacher au personnel de la _Suigetsu Inc. _, ni même parce qu'elle voulait absolument restée concentrée sur son seul travail ici. Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom, c'était juste trop personnel pour elle. Elle n'avait pas été éduquée pour être aussi familière avec autrui. Elle s'adressait même aux membres de sa famille de manière polie et respectueuse. Sans oublier le fait que, à en juger par l'accueil tout sauf chaleureux qu'elle avait reçu ce matin, elle doutait que la capacité à l'appeler par son prénom l'amènerait à créer une quelconque amitié avec Inoue. Elle souhaitait juste rester cordiale avec celle qui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

_C'est pas comme si j'allais lui en vouloir_, songea Rukia en grognant.

Peu de gens l'appréciaient car elle était hautaine et coincée … ce qui n'était pas prêt de changer. Franchement, elle était bien contente que personne ici ne connaisse ses humeurs. S'ils savaient … elle dirait adieu à la cordialité.

Dans tous les cas, que ce soit à cause de son caractère ou par l'opération d'une puissance supérieure, elle savait qu'Inoue Orihime ne ferait pas partie de ses alliés, ici à la _Suigetsu Inc._

Dix heures sonnèrent, et c'est à ce moment-là que Rukia commença sérieusement à devenir agitée. Si Kurosaki ne se montrait pas dans les quinze prochaines minutes, elle jura de trouver quelqu'un connaissant son numéro de téléphone pour l'appeler. Puis elle conserverait le numéro afin de pouvoir le harceler quotidiennement. Peut-être alors qu'il obtiendrait une ordonnance de mise à distance et qu'elle ne serait plus forcée à travailler avec lui.

Elle avait déjà effectué toutes les tâches qu'elle avait préparées au cas où Kurosaki serait un peu en retard – des documents sans rapport avec la fusion à terminer, des e-mails à envoyer, et des subordonnés à harceler – mais, maintenant, elle se lassait de sa cinquième partie de solitaire et avait même descendu deux tasses de café supplémentaires.

_Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un ici en relation avec Kurosaki ! _Pensa-t-elle, agacée. _Un ami, une copine, quelque chose ! _

Rukia grogna ouvertement et eut une forte envie de donner un coup de pied sur quelque chose. Ce qui ne serait franchement pas une bonne idée si l'on considérait les chaussures qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à l'horloge et songea de tout son cœur à un objet pointu. Quand Kurosaki arriverait, elle allait le poignarder. Peut-être avec un stylo à bille ? C'était assez pointu et cela devrait être assez douloureux si elle essayait. Un couteau serait mieux, forcément, voire même une hache émoussée …

Mais franchement, comment pouvait-elle écrire un rapport sur la procédure de fusion si rien n'était encore fait ? Comment pouvait-elle y travailler si Kurosaki n'était pas là ? Et comment diantre était-elle censée faire pour garder son calme lorsqu'il serait arrivé ?

Il s'agissait là d'un cercle vicieux, constata-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait travailler sans lui et elle parierait son salaire qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire son travail avec lui à ses côtés.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce Kurosaki ! Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton hostile.

Son nez semblait être constamment froncé en une grimace hargneuse sans qu'elle en ait donné l'ordre à son cerveau. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge, encore une fois, et sa tempe se mit à tiquer. Il disposait de dix minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse appel à la cavalerie.

Rukia regarda sa tasse de café vide d'un air dépité. Elle savait que, si elle osait en boire une de plus, son corps se mettrait à convulser comme un marteau-piqueur en pleine utilisation. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'au moment où Kurosaki arriverait, elle aurait besoin de toute l'énergie dont son corps disposait – qu'il marche à la caféine ou non – afin de pouvoir lui passer un savon mémorable au possible.

Elle décida d'ignorer ses inhibitions et d'avaler encore une tasse de café. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser à quel point ses pensées étaient ridicules, mais elle les rejeta d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle remplit sa tasse de café – laquelle était imprimée d'une tête de Chappy Le Lapin souriant – et réalisa que ce serait la dernière de la cafetière.

_Tu vois ?_Se dit-t-elle. _Pour être sympa, tu as fait suffisamment de café pour deux personnes, mais aurait-il daigné pointer le bout de son nez pour le goûter ? Non ! _

Elle descendit sans pitié le contenu de sa tasse et essaya d'ignorer la sensation d'intense brûlure ainsi que le marc de café qui lui enflammaient la gorge. Ces ressentis désagréables furent pourtant accrus par la soudaine apparition de l'actuel fléau de son existence.

-Salut mon p'tit rayon de soleil !

Le regard que lui asséna Kuchiki Rukia aurait pu faire fondre les calottes polaires. Son œillade n'était pas glacée, contrairement à l'accoutumée, mais plutôt ardente. Ses yeux se consumaient et étincelaient d'une rage qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue. Elle serra les dents à s'en blesser la mâchoire et sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle pouvait à peine parler.

Il se tenait immobile, la détaillant avec intérêt tandis qu'elle restait accrochée à la table sur laquelle reposait la cafetière. Elle serrait sa tasse à café de Chappy Le Lapin si fort qu'elle aurait pu en briser l'acier – mais elle n'infligerait jamais aucun dommage à tout ce qui se rapportait à Chappy, donc la tasse ne courait aucun risque – et ses yeux envoyaient des dagues acérées et empoisonnées à l'homme qui avait réussi à détruire sa vie en moins de trois jours. Et pourtant, même sous son regard démoniaque, il semblait satisfait et lui renvoya un sourire suffisant.

Il n'avait cure du fait de ruiner ses chances à elle d'obtenir le siège d'Ukitake. Il n'avait cure de leur avoir fait perdre du temps de travail. Il n'avait cure d'arriver avec une heure de retard ! Deux heures si on estimait devoir commencer à huit heures. Il était en retard, il était suffisant, il était maléfique, il était abominable, il était … il était …

Rukia se glissa calmement mais rapidement derrière Kurosaki Ichigo pour fermer la porte du bureau. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, sa démarche était assurée, et elle avait un visage impassible. Quelques personnes guignèrent pendant qu'elle tournait lentement la poignée, raccordait la porte à son encadrement et la verrouillait précautionneusement. Elle était persuadée qu'il y en avait qui avaient entendu le déclic de la serrure. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait être actuellement en train de se dire dans leur esprits. Probablement quelque chose de sale, à priori. Mais non. Le seul aspect _sale _qui résulterait de cette _discussion_ serait la possibilité que les hommes de ménage aient à essuyer le sang de Kurosaki qui maculerait le sol.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prit une longue et profonde respiration, puis fronça les sourcils.

- _« Mon p'tit rayon de soleil » ?_ murmura-t-elle, le ton inspirant le danger imminent.

Elle avança de trois pas en sa direction et serra la mâchoire.

-_« Mon p'tit rayon de soleil » _! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Cria-t-elle.

À ce niveau-là de colère, elle n'en avait rien à faire si ses collègues l'entendaient de l'autre côté du mur.

-Pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Répondit-il avec classe en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva un sourcil interrogateur.

Rukia tendit la main et lui asséna un violent coup à l'épaule. Lui recula un peu sous l'attaque et elle fut parcourue par une mince sensation de satisfaction quand elle vit qu'il avait momentanément trébuché. Mais pourtant, sa colère était loin d'être apaisée. En ce moment, elle était tellement furieuse contre lui qu'elle épuisait toute son énergie riche en caféine rien que pour garder un calme apparent.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con ! S'exclama-t-elle, énervée, en faisant un pas en avant.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de rester là où il était et lui souriant de manière arrogante pendant qu'il se massait l'épaule.

Rukia osa faire une foulée de plus et finit par s'arrêter à un pas de lui d'un air de défi. Elle n'aimait pas le fait de mesurer plus d'une dizaine de centimètres de moins que lui, mais sa colère lui donnait l'illusion qu'elle faisait deux mètres.

Grinçant des dents, elle serra la mâchoire et fit :

-Je suis arrivée à sept heures du matin pour trouver ce bureau dans un bordel pas possible, ce qui était **ton** œuvre, j'en suis convaincue ! J'ai dû passer la matinée à sauver les meubles, et en plus tu te permets de n'arriver que maintenant ? Tu es **en retard** ! Le travail commence à neuf heures, tout bon employé est censé arriver à huit heures, et **moi**, je m'attends à ce que tu arrives plus tôt !

Il y eut un court silence. On avait l'impression que la pièce palpitait d'antagonisme et de colère.

-Pardon ? Demanda Kurosaki doucement … et dangereusement.

Rukia leva la main pour le frapper une nouvelle fois mais se ravisa. Ses doigts se plièrent et elle serra le poing. L'expression de Kurosaki était détendue, mais son corps était crispé. Elle avait le vague sentiment d'être emprisonnée par sa poigne d'acier si elle essayait de lui envoyer un coup de nouveau … ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir arriver.

Au lieu de cela, elle fronça les sourcils et replaça son bras le long du corps.

-Puisqu'il me faut travailler avec toi – qu'importe le temps que nous prendra cette affaire – je veux que tu arrives tôt au bureau et que tu restes tard. Il faut absolument que tout soit fait rapidement et comme il se doit, afin que je n'aies pas à voir ton visage répugnant quand je viens tous les jours travailler !

Rukia n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle devenait furieuse. De toute sa carrière d'avocate, pendant toute sa scolarité, que ce soit au lycée ou à l'université, et même quand elle était plus petite, elle avait été éduquée pour garder son calme. Toujours. Quelle que soit la situation, le fait qu'elle soit un membre de la famille Kuchiki, ainsi qu'une jeune femme respectable, reposait continuellement sur l'idée qu'elle ne perdrait jamais le contrôle de son état sentimental.

Ayant réalisé cela, elle se détourna, porta les mains à hauteur de son visage, et pressa le bas de ses paumes contre ses yeux. Elle ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde ici la prenne pour une folle. Enfin, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce que l'on pensait d'elle, c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas que la rumeur selon laquelle elle aurait hurlé sur son collègue à la con dès leur premier jour de travail ensemble ne monte aux oreilles des patrons.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et laissa échapper un long et profond soupir d'exaspération. Il lui fallait se calmer. Il lui fallait un psy. Elle avait besoin d'un calmant.

_J'ai promis à Ukitake que je ferai en sorte que tout se passe au mieux. _Se remémora-t-elle d'un ton maussade. _C'est ça que je dois faire … mener le projet à bien. _

Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un genre de technique pour se détendre à chaque fois qu'il la mettait en rogne. Un peu comme cette connerie de respiration que l'on enseignait aux femmes enceintes. Sauf que Rukia n'était pas enceinte. Et qu'elle n'envisageait pas de –

_Bordel, mais arrête de t'égarer ! Foutu enchaînement de pensées à la con !_ S'exclama-t-elle mentalement.

Elle grogna et porta ses mains chaudes à son front. Elle prit une grande inspiration et compta jusqu'à dix.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle doucement une fois le décompte terminé.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard menaçant mais sympathique. L'humeur de Rukia empira quand elle vit que ses yeux lui renvoyaient une œillade calme, dédaigneuse, et étrangement … distante. C'était comme s'il refusait ses avances. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard.

-Contente-toi d'arriver à l'heure, à partir de maintenant. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton agacé en se tournant vers la cafetière, avant de se rappeler que le pot était vide.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes : elle lui tournait le dos, lui donnant l'occasion de se réjouir du silence inconfortable qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle se félicitait mentalement pour sa dernière petite tirade. Cela était suffisant pour qu'il reste à distance, mais ça ne suffisait pas à ce qu'il la respecte en tant qu'avocate compétente. Elle s'imposait sur son territoire. Désormais, ce n'était pas son bureau à lui, mais aussi le sien à elle.

Elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur la table à son côté, agrippant le bord avec ses doigts. Elle releva son regard et l'ajusta au niveau de son nez. Elle ne voulait pas regarder directement dans ses yeux ambres, elle était trop en rogne contre lui pour ça.

_Ça fait même pas soixante-douze heures que je connais ce type, et déjà je le hais plus que je n'ai jamais haï quoi que ce soit ! _Songea-t-elle, l'air grave. _C'est carrément pas normal _!

-Nous sommes d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait la confirmation qu'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'entendue. Un léger acquiescement docile, peut-être un regard opiniâtre, voire même un roulement théâtral des yeux.

Il ne répondit pas. Rukia se raidit et lutta contre l'envie de se répéter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Et ses yeux étaient fermés.

-KUROSAKI ! Cria-t-elle.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, il ouvrit les yeux et, une fois encore, Rukia dût se contrôler pour ne pas se perdre par lapure richesse de leur couleur. Il cligna plusieurs fois avec ces yeux-là avant d'incliner la tête et lui montrer toute la puissance de son regard. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

-Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ?

Silence. Il inclina encore la tête et lui fit cette fois un sourire légèrement narquois. Rukia eut un tic nerveux à l'œil et un des muscles de sa mâchoire se contracta dangereusement. Elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité frapper quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

Cependant, plutôt que de le cogner ou de lui hurler dessus, elle choisit de faire quelque chose qui lui permettrait au moins de conserver un tant soit peu de sa dignité exagérée. Elle se tint droite, fronça les sourcils, recouvra sa fierté, se saisit de son sac à main, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Son regard intense la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la sortie. Le son de ses talons était étouffé par l'épaisseur du tapis sous ses pieds. Ses lèvres étaient closes. Elle était calme, silencieuse … inexistante. Elle peinait à respirer, mais cela ne fut pas remarqué. Elle ne le regarda pas. Il ne le méritait pas.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte et sortait de la pièce. Ceux qui flânaient dans le couloir la regardèrent bizarrement – surtout Inoue, qui avait l'air étrangement … **soulagée** – mais Rukia avait rétréci son champ de vision.

Elle ne voyait que les panneaux de sortie.


End file.
